One Night Stand
by BTES
Summary: When she was drunk, Tamantha MicDousen never expected something as trivial as a one night stand to change her life. She was wrong.
1. Prologue

It was something I never expected to happen. Something that surprised me to no extent.

I remembered how it happened, now of all times, as I sat and stared at the stick clenched between my thumb and index finger. It was an odd day, really, something that you again would never expect.

It was a dark noon. Rain dribbled down from the angry gray clouds as the people under all celebrated the newly rebuilt city. I sat in an almost empty bar at the table with a nice wine cooler pierced before me. My cheeks burned from the alcohol and my words had the tiniest slur.

It was then he came down from the stairs behind the bar.

This man was a strange one. He was around eighteen, nineteen years old with a handsome figure. The baby blue eyes and short blond hair fixed the whole scene in one. Before now, I noticed he normally had one of two hot chicks hanging from his chest with small pecks on his cheeks waiting for him to accept, but now he was alone.

He cursed at the noise and slammed the door that he just emerged from. He then grabbed a bottle of stuff that I most likely couldn't even try to afford and uncapped the lid. He tipped the brown liquid down into his mouth and seemed to swish it about and swallowed. He then plopped down on one of the bar stools.

He was mid drink ten minutes later when he suddenly seemed to release that I was also in the bar with him. He smiled and waved.

I waved back as I thought about the last couple of times that he and I talked to each other. They were all while on the job with his friend and we didn't really say much. All we had time to do was shoot at stuff and worn the other of an attack.

Within that time limit, I assumed that I'd never be someone he'd talk to, but with the alcohol that coursed through my system I couldn't force myself to care.

He sat across from me and planted his drink beside mine. He smiled again, the smile itself easy and loose. His drink must of been more alcoholic than mine. His words also were loose, spilling from his mouth with an ease that probably wouldn't be possible if he weren't tipsy.

So we talked and talked and talked about anything that came to mind. I told him about my family in Kras, my older brother and sister. I told him about how I came here and why. Heck, I even told him about the ticklish spot on my thigh.

He told me much the same; his story and why he stuck through everything that happened to him. He even had a few tangents, all becoming more slurred with time. It was all a normal conversation that seemed to get rather silly as it went on.

It however, got sort of strange when the question of virginity raised up. I brought it up. My mind was simply past the point of drunk giving in to stupid drunk and I was curious so, I asked. His answer was surprising to say the least.

"No."

I blinked and tried to process the word. I blinked again and looked him up and down.

"But you're hot." I managed.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why does that matter?"

I took another sip of the brown alcohol that we ended up sharing when I ran out of my own drink. Then I passed it over to him. "Hot people normally do it by the time they're eighteen."

He sloshed the drink around as he glared at the table. I watched him for a moment before an idea struck me. I slammed my hands down on the table and looked him straight in his clouded eyes with a smile that would scare most.

"How bout we do it?"

He actually spluttered, some of his drink finding its way on the table. "What?"

"Yeah, do it now and get it over with." I eyed the drink clinched in his hand. It only had about two more mouthfuls to it.

I reached for the bottle but never got it. His hand found my wrist first and he just pulled me away from our spot. He then lead me through the door he had came from previous and into a room. He grabbed my back and pushed me against the wall.

From there, everything was a blur, so much so, I couldn't tell you left from right.

The next morning I woke up first and just got dressed and left. We saw each other later on in the day and only spoke small talk as his friend gabbard on and on about some date he had with his girl. It was an awkward moment that passed quickly. It was also the last time I saw him.

Now, I wish that we never talked, never drank, never had sex. The reason being the two pink lines on the white stick in my hands. I groaned then spoke the words in an almost dry sob.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

This is something that I thought of after a fight with my mom, oddly enough. I couldn't get it out of my head either. So I wrote it, plain and simple. Please review and tell me how you thought it was. I do welcome criticism.

If you're wandering about the time frame, it's about six months after Jak 3.


	2. Chapter 1: Ultrasound

The room smelled clean, not the clean you get from home with air fresheners but the clean from rubbing alcohol, and looked clean. The paintings on the wall were uninteresting and drab as were the white walls behind them.

I sat in the center on the examination seat with my hand on my stomach, rubbing the spot where it should be, and my other on the table to hold me steady.

A man stood beside me. He was tall with a slightly muscled physique, earned from his time in the army, and long black hair pulled back in a pony-tail. His brown eyes lit up his young features and was exaggerated by his wide smile. His tan skinned hand on top of the hand holding me up trembled with excitement.

I looked up at him and watched as he practically willed the doctor to come in hast. The dumb but tight smile he wore showed his nervous joy. I giggled and turned my hand around to hold his. He glanced at them momentarily then looked back up and returned the gesture.

I sighed heavily and finally spoke. "You know, you didn't have to come with me today. Right?"

His smile faltered for a split second before returning back to its original position.

"You telling me you didn't want me to see him, fat chance."

I scoffed and cuffed him with my free hand. "No stupid, I was just saying that …"

"I know, Tamms, I know. But I told you that I wanted this, so I'm sticking to it."

"But Kaden, I…"

I was interrupted a second time when the doctor stepped in reading out my name.

"Tamantha MicDousen, now tell me if I'm wrong, bit isn't that the same as liaison Lasseter MicDousen?"

I grimaced at the name. "Yes'sir, my dad."

The doctor smiled at me as he checked my papers. "So, how's old Lassi doing?"

"Don't know, I haven't seen him in over three years."

The doctor chuckled darkly. "So, you have been helping with the war effort? I thought you Blank City folks kept to yourselves."

"Most do."

The doctor gave me a shrewd look before setting the papers down. "Everything seems to be in order. Let's get this show on the road!"

He stepped over to a door I hadn't noticed before and pulled from it the device. He plugged it in as he explained the reason behind the hidden machine was so no desperate druggy could pilfer it. As the machine warmed up with a series of beeps and boops, he got some bottle and instructed me to lift my shirt. I did so, he squeezed the clear cream out and, with a wand like thing, he spread it out.

The screen on the machine was blank for a few agonising moments and then the image appeared.

A blob of white made its way onto the screen and soon, it wasn't a blob. It turned into a head and arms and legs and fingers and toes. It pulses every second and the pulses made it seem alive. I didn't realize it, but tears started to streak down my cheeks.

"Wh-what is it?" My voice sounded hoarse, like I just swallowed gravel.

"Well, there's four good looking heart chambers. Your fetus is about 10 inches long from head to head circumference is 17 centimeters in size. The humerus, this long bone in the arm, 2.7 centimeters in length. The femur, the long bone in the leg, around 3.2 centimeters." Then the doctor pointed to some part of white. "And, we have boy parts!"

"A boy!" Kaden sounded excited. He had wrapped me in a half hug and rubbed my arms for comfort.

The words floated through my head, a boy. Four months, for four months I wallowed in depression as I thought about the night he was conceived, as I thought about if abortion was an option, as I simply wished that I was smart enough to have him wear a condom.

It didn't matter now. What was done was done. I didn't get an abortion.

A tug on my arm brought me back from my thoughts. I blinked twice and looked up to see a worried Kaden. I smiled at him and shook my head as I let him help me to my feet.

"I'm sorry, just got lost there for a moment."

The doctor, who was putting away the device, laughed at me. "Most do that after with first ultrasound and continue with every other one they have after, so you don't need to worry or apologise."

I chuckled back and then cleared my throat. I held my hand out to the doctors back "Thank you Doctor…?"

The doctor turned around and took my hand in his own firm grip. "Charlie Samuels. If you wouldn't mind, tell your old man I said hi, will you?

I took my hand back with a grimace. "Sure, Dr. Samuels."

"Charlie, please. Now, as you leave schedule an appointment in four weeks"

"Okay.," Kaden answered for me. He then stole me away from the talkative man and, after doing as we were told, steered me out of the hospital saying something about a small celebration at my place.

* * *

I woke up running.

I took a right turn out of my bedroom, another right into the bathroom and fell to my knees dramatically while my head hung over the toilet bowl.

As I was finishing my morning routine, a voice sounded just outside the bathroom door.

"I just cleaned that!"

I tore away from my best friend of the last two months and glared at Kaden's mock scowl.

"Fuck you!"

The scowl turned into a shit eating grin as he stepped into the confined space and grabed a fist full of hair.

"You wish."

He grabbed a rag from some unseen dimension and rubbed the saliva and food bits off my chin. I tried to slap his hand away but he pulled back before I made contact.

"Now mis sleep bug," his grin turned into an evil smirk. "Git dressed. I made breakfast!" He then let my hair fall and practically skipped out of the room.

That probably should have been my first que to hide.

I however, got naked and went into the shower. I felt a wave of sick during the bathing, but got through it okay.

I got out of my shower and grabbed a towel to vigorously scrub my hair dry. I stopped at the mirror and looked at my reflection.

I was average. With straight, mid back length brown hair and gray eyes, my lean face couldn't be picked out of the crowd. Then there was my boobs, which had grew two times their size, and the tiny bump on my thin belly.

If you're wandering my sizes, I'm five-foot-four and was 105 pounds. Now I'm 114 with double-d's. Oh woe is me.

"Hurry it up, slow poke!"

I rolled my eyes with a groan and wrapped the hair towel around my body and ran to my bedroom. There, I pulled on too tight jeans and tried to hook my bra on with much stretching and then, it happened.

"RRRRiiiiiippppppp!"

I froze. "No." I held the two separate sides of my old bra in each hand. "No." They fell from my grasp and my hands gripped my hair instead. "NO! MY LAST BRA!"

Kaden must have heard my outraged scream because he burst into the room with a lassy pick apron that once belonged to my sister.

I turned on him and picked up the pieces of my shattered soul to brandish in his face.

"You see this! It's broke, gone, dead! I ha-have no other bra! What am I supposed to do with these!"

I dropped the bra again and grabbed some of the extra skin on my boobs to jiggle them for emphasis. Kaden only stared and the had the goll to laugh at me.

"Stop that, it's arousing!" He plucked my hands away from the pinched skin and then hugged me tightly to his chest, rocking me back and forth. I sniffled.

"I doesn't matter anyway," he continued with venom in his sweat voice. "We're going to go shopping later."

I started to cry.

* * *

After my tantram and finding a shirt that I could tye around my boobs, I ate breakfast while glaring at Kaden. He only looked back with that damb cheeky grin.

Shopping, shopping was hell. The worst of hell and he was going to force me to go. I mean, yes I neede a new bra, but I could just call my sister for one of her old ones that I knew she always kept in storage. The pants that I would soon need would be a little harder to get, but shopping?

"You gana tell him?"

I froze, fork of chopped up hard boiled eggs clattering on my plate.

"No."

He hummed. "Why?"

"Doesn't need to know."

"Why?"

"Just doesn't."

"Why?"

If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under pushing up daisies.

Kaden held his hands up in defeat and then got up. He grabbed his plate and mine, I wasl almost finished anyways, and placed them in the sink just to the left of him.

"I just thought that you would 'cause," he paused as if to think of the best words. "I mean, wouldn't you like to know?"

I stopped my death glare and looked at the table. It was wood painted gray with maching chairs, I found them on the road side. I picked at the aged wood as I shook my head slowly.

"Im not a guy."

Kaden waved his hand at my excuse. "Pft, you and I both know that not all men are like that. I mean, I'm not."

I didn't look up at him. I only looked at the fridge.

"I don't know him?"

"Then git to know him,"he countered, standing and motioning for me to follow him.

I sighed and got to my feet. My legs went on autopilot as he lead the way out. "What if he doesn't want it?

I couldn't see his face but he sounded annoyed. "He, Tamantha, and you dont know. Ol' Jak may…"

We stepped outside and I ran ahead to the lime green two sidded zoomer that was forced on me by Torn and Ashlein when I was late for the tenth time.

"He won't! So please, just drop it!"

* * *

Now, for business. I feel soooooo happy and wish to thank you for the reviews. The update schedule is once a week. I hope. Plus I wish to apologize if I didn't make it clear who the guy is. Its Jak, pritty boy blonde. He probably wont be in the beginning of the story much, but will in the end. Again, thank you for your reviews, they made my day!


	3. Chapter 2: hate

In a large gray room that went on forever, the edges getting darker and darker as they went further.

I stood in the center. My eyes darted from one empty spot to another as if to find an enemy amongst the darkening halls.

Then the sudden movement in the crook of my arms. I looked down to see something swaddled in a bunch of blue fabrics. A tiny smile graced my lips and I tugged on the edges of the bunch in hopes to see its face.

Out of the bundle popped four muse kittens, two a brilliant yellow and two a magnificent green. My smile widened and I pulled them to my chest so I could rock them to my hummed lullaby.

Something appeared out of the corner of my eye. I looked up at it and realized that it was the figure. Tall opposing figure shrouded in black clouds, two crystal blue eyes the only distinguishable features.

I backed a few steps away, my body trembling ever so slightly. The figure held its arm out with its palm up. A voice boomed from it.

"Give them to me!"

I gasped and took a few more steps back. "No, no don't take my baby away."

I pulled the muse kittens to my shoulder but they were no longer kittens. It was a baby, its head resting in the crook of my neck. I cradled the back of it.

The figure walked closer to me still reaching. "Give me the child!"

I shook my head back and forth. I started to cry. "No, no, no, no. Don't take him."

The figure then stopped. At first it only stared, then ran at me. Large callused hands grabbed my arms and began to shake me.

"Wake up!"

* * *

I gasped and my eyes flew open. A blurred vision was just overhead and it seemed to be shaking me. I tried to fight back but the visions nails dug into my skin and held my arms in place.

"Stop!", I screamed. "Dont!"

The figure the spoke again, but this time it sounded feminine.

"Tamantha, stop or you'll hurt yourself!"

The voice gave me pose. My eyes had scrood back shut so I forced them open and focused on her.

It was Ashelin. She had positioned herself over me while still standing, her hands keeping my arms at my sides. When she saw that I was no longer flopping about, she slowly released me. One of her red painted nails were broke and her breathing laboured. Her gun was also hear, but on the floor.

"I heard screaming; thought that you were in trouble. When I came in I found you yelling in your sleep. You must'of been having one hell of a nightmare."

I was gasping, the image of that man shrouded by black still fresh in my mind.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at her and forced a smile with a nod. "Yeah, yeah, 'm fine. You were right; it was just a nightmare."

Sme smile back but it fell away. She tucked a brilliant red dreg behind her ear and her green eyes looked over the whole room, falling on the bags of clothes in the corner.

"Been shopping?"

I grabbed hold of the conversation with vigor. "Yes and no. Kaden forced me, went a little crazy with it."

She hummed and bit on her lower lip. "I thought that he didn't like shopping?"

"Only for other people," I laughed. "If it's for himself, he'll throw a fit!"

She chuckled and plopped down beside me on the bed. Her legs crossed and she shirked her jacket and threw it on the floor.

I sighed and got down to business. "Whats up Ashe? Why are you hear?"

The redhead had laid down and stolen my pillow. She shut her eyes and groaned. She held up one hand and balled it in a fist. Then she extended two fingers. "Two things, one: its my day off. Two: I have something to tell you that's work related. But that can wait until later."

"Or now, to get it out of the way." I poked her cheek until she growled and slapped my hand away. She sat up and took a serious look.

"Because you're pregnant, you will have to take missions with less of a dangerous factor. That and you'll be set up with a partner, only if they need one. Other than that, you'll be doing a lot of paperwork until you pop."

I nodded. "Thats understandable. So, do I have any mission's this month?"

Ashelin got to her feet and left my room only to come back with a bottle of cheap hard liquor that Kaden got for my twenty first birthday when I turned eighteen. It still had the bow on it.

"You're twenty-two years old. Why haven't you drank this yet?"

I snorted at her as she de-capped the lid. "Stop changing the subject. Do I have a mission at all this mouth of is it signing papers?"

She took a long swig of the alcohol and choked at the tast. A mumble of how bad the stuff tasted later, she answered my question.

"One. Its a retrieval mission. One of my men is out looking for old precursor objects and has located two in Haven forest. Normally he would be able to do it himself, but with there being two separate objects, he doesn't have enough hands."

Sounds fun. "When? Who is this guy, and do I know him?"

Ashelin pursed her lips in thought then answered.

"At the end of this month. You probably don't know him. He's not too big on making new friends."

"His name is?"

"Jak."

* * *

Ashelin had spent the rest of the day with me. We cooked, talked, fought with any soft thing we could git our hands on, and tortured poor Kaden when he came in from work. You know, how normal woman act in their early twenties.

Once the clock hit ten however, she was gone. She left with a picture of her and her boyfriend having their fun at her place. That was nightmare inducing. Plus Kaden and I both have work tomorrow, so he had to leave too.

Now, I was alone. All alone in my little apartment thinking about seeing the father of my child at the end of the mouth. All of this brought me to one conclusion.

I hate Haven City.

I hated it with a passion. Ever since I came back, it's been nothing but trouble for me. Not that there hasn't been trouble before.

It really all started before I was born. My dad had divorced my sisters and brothers mom to marry his mistress. I was born a year later and my mom Tamantha, who had blood clot problems, died ten minutes after.

My dad soon became a drunk, drinking anywhere he was permitted and some he wasn't. So, I was practically raised by my sister who turned fifteen a week before my birth. My brother, who was already eighteen, wasn't around that much.

My sister had a child at seventeen. Little Alyssa. My cousin was more my sister than my actual sister. Her father disappeared a month before she came into the world. Nobody could find him either, so my sister, Elena, couldn't ask for help.

When I turned five, my sister got engaged to a captain in the Haven City's army. We moved and my sister married Thomas Flannery. He was the coolest guy in the world, just saying.

I stayed with them until I turned thirteen. In those years, I ended up becoming fast friends with Ashelin Praxis. She was only two years older than me and we went to the same school so we could easily find the time to hang out with each other.

I then moved back to Kras to live with my dad. I had hoped to help him with him crippling addiction to alcohol. I wasn't much help. The most I could do was make sure he went to work in the morning and got to bed in the afternoon. It was simply a wonder that he was still alive.

It was a year later that I meat Keaden Allens. I once again made a fast friend, but it was different. It only took us a few months to get as close as we are. In the end, we were so close to each other that he would drop anything and everything for me. I would do much the same for him.

When he turned seventeen and i sixteen, his mom turned up. She demanded to the Kras courts that she was to be given full custody of her son. No matter how much Kaden refused, begged, cried, his mother won and he was dragged to Haven City.

It was not even a week later that I packed everything up and followed him while completely forgetting about my father.

Once there, I released several things. One: the old king was gone and replaced by the Barron. Two: my sister's family was exiled to the wastelands, and three: Kaden's mom forced him to join the KG so she wouldn't have to.

I almost joined as well, but Kaden talked me into going to the Underground instead. He had went there as soon as he enlisted and turned spy for them.

Three years later, a little punk named Jak came and not only all but won the war against metalheads, but killed the Baron. Then he destroyed the dark makers and six months later, knocked me up.

Now my life wasn't bad or hard, I'll never say that. I love my life. I love to very hardship and good time. I would never change a thing. That doesn't mean that I don't hate Haven City. Because I still hate Haven City. I would leave right now if it weren't for Kaden absolutely loving the city and all its faults. So, just one more time, incase it hasn't been imbedded into your brain.

I HATE HAVEN CITY!

* * *

Hi, it's so nice to talk to you again! Thanks again for the comments and I hope you like the second chapter. About the backstory, I thought that she was sort of coming from nowhere. Kinda like a poof. I hope this helps you all understand her a bit more. Seeing as nothing bad really happens to her, she was forced to learn her lessons from the people and their lives around her. Or I hope that's how it seems..

Was the backstory to much?

About Jak: I will write a whole chapter with him and Tammi -along with Daxter, the true hero of the world- interacting soon. I also hope I can incorporate Light and Dark Jak into the story, but that may be hard. (Out of all the characters in the J&D franchise, Darks my favorite and Light is a close second.)

Jakfan- I have no clue how he will react. I think a silent surprise. If not then a demand of what, when, where, and how. What do you think? About the hair color, I read back and see what you mean. I forgot to add the green! I will fix it in later chapters. I promise.

Anon: She loved that bra, it was beautiful. Tammi thanks you for your moment.

Review please, it makes me smile; I become the happiest person alive!


	4. Chapter 3: Anxiety

Monday's were the day's everyone hated. It meant work or school. It was the start of the week that just made the public grone in exasperation.

I may be weird but I loved Monday's. I don't necessarily mean that I loved the day in itself but that I loved my job.

I started to work as a freelancer for the Freedom Fighters sometime after the first war. The jobs I got hired for normally were along the line of transportation. I was the one who was called to transport any object or person from one place to another while giving extra protection if needed.

It was the most fun that I ever had. When I started working in the Underground, I locked myself into a room with every map I could get my hands on and poured over them for two weeks. I then proceeded to go around Haven City and made a more updated maps of every nook and cranny I could find. That little endeavor took three weeks and pissed people off.

So, I went a little overboard with the maps

Ever since then I love my job. I love the places I got to go, the people I got to meet, and the things I got to do. I ignored everyone's complaints and used what I learned to do my job more efficiently.

Now, now I hated my new desk job. When i got to my new desk at the newly rebuilt fortress this morning, I realized that all I can do is read reports on the manufacturing of new maps and looking for any miniscule mistakes to send over to the production manager.

It completely ruined Mondays for me.

It was nearly lunchtime by now and I started to play some sort of game on an old clunker of a computer that came with the desk. The game being minesweeper, I clicked away without caring if I pressed on a mine or not.

Then a butt appeared on my desk. This butt belonged to a black haired man clad in blue armour. This armour was different from the old version though.

It was less clunky for the most part. A lot of the metal framing was tossed away and replaced by a ferm cloth that could stop at least three bullets if shot in the exact same place. It also had a built in helmet that, with a push of a button, could retract and detract. This helmet did not have the old face plate which made the person more noticeable.

I didn't acknowledge the man and kept playing the extremely boring game. The man scooched closer.

"How are you today?" His voice sounded like sugar.

I only hummed my response.

"Thats wonderful. Well," he continued with his sweat ad day voice, "I was wondering if, when lunch comes around, you want to go to that nice little sandwich place a few blocks away?"

Again, only a hum was his answer.

"Great! The place is amazing. They give you just about anything you want. They even heat up the meats if you ask. I mean, that's the only kind you can have untill you stop breastfeeding so yeah. Anyhow, three minutes 'till lunch. Do you know what you're gonna ask for? I think I'll get some thick yakcow steak strips with some muse cheese melted on top. Did you know that you could milk muse'? I sure didn't. Also I …"

At this point in time, I held my hand up. He stopped mid sentence and looked cross-eyed at my hand. Seeing as I could finally talk, I spoke in an indifferent voice that probably showed how bored I was as the game I played did.

"What are you so hyper about Kaden?"

He rolled his eyes and prodded me in the nose. "Do you realise that this is the first time that we ever been in the base together. We hardly see each other on the job, unless you count those times we bump while going separate ways, and you ask me why I'm hyper? I'm not hyper, I'm excited!"

I sighed and turned to turn the computer monitor off. "Okay then. How about lunch? Yours is normally at one and it just became noon."

He waved off my concern. "Traded lunch times with a pal of mine. He didn't mind much 'cause of a new girlfriend. Now, are we going to go or not?"

As he spoke, he got to his feet with one hand on his hip and the other stretched out to me. I glared at it for a moment then crossed my arms shifting my weight in the seat I was in. I was still facing the now black computer screen.

"Do I have a choice?"

He gave me his most winning smile, forcing me to face him in suspicion. "Now, we both know you don't."

This time, without saying a word, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from my comfy chair. He practically dragged me with vigor in his step.

"So, what are you gonna git to eat?"

I thought long and hard about that question. When I came to my decision, I stole my wrist away from Kaden.

"Pickles."

He gave me a weird look then placed his now empty hand on my back as if leading me.

As we walked, we talked about our exciting day back from our long weekend. His day was nice; he got to go on several small missions. Each having to do with the rebuilding of Dead Town.

I told him about my wonderful day with maps and the very old computer.

We got to the new sandwich place and he got his stake strips with cheese and I got three pickles. Since we only got thirty minutes to have lunch, we immediately walked back home. During this stroll, a question popped in my head.

"Why are they rebuilding Dead Town?"

Kaden had just taken a huge bite and tried to talk around his food.

"Oh, don' 'ou 'mimber da frince da du uneroun posly ad?"

I stopped and stared at him in amazement. "I didn't understand a word you just said."

He growled and gulped down the bite, only pausing to massage his throat. "I said, don't you remember that Prince of Mar the Underground supposedly had?"

"Oh, yeah. What about him?"

"Well apparently, the Prince wasn't a child like the Underground spread around. He was a teenager. He refused to take the throne when it was offered but also refused to formally give the city up either. So now, he has a lot of say on how the city's ran.

"He came in two weeks ago and demanded that Dead Town be revised." Kaden continued. "So, Governor Ashelin sent a bunch of construction workers and FF out to do just that."

I swallowed the food in my mouth so I could ask, "why the FF? And did you see the Prince?"

"First: the FF was called in because of the excess MH and bodies that are laying about. Second: I did. Have you herd all of those rumors that are flying around?"

"Yeah, they say that Jak is because of his ties to the annihilation of the Baron, MH leader, and the dark makers in a span of two years. It just rumors though."

Kaden shook his head at me. "Nope, all true. He even took the last name Mar. I saw him walk into the Governor's office that day too. They seemed pretty chummy and she saluted him on his way out."

By this time we had reached the front door to the base. I paused in mid step and blankly looked at the statue of the great Mar in the center of the lobby. Jak Mar, that was his full name. He was the Prince of Haven City. I was…

Kaden stopped to watch me and then looked at the statue as well. He hummed thoughtfully and rubbed his chin. "I guess that makes your kid royalty, huh?"

Leaving that last thought hanging in the air, we said our goodbyes and went separate ways. I went back to the desk and sunk into the cushy chair that I had been given.

Jak was the Prince. He had more power than I previously imagined. So if he ever found out, he could take the baby away without so much as a warning. He could make me give up all rights with the backing of his heritage. Hell, if that wasn't enough, even if he couldn't get the rights hear, Jak could just take my baby while I'm sleeping and take him to that city of wastelanders, Sparges.

I nod on my thumb nail before a voice sounded from the back of my head.

'You know, you aren't going to tell him anyway. So why worry about it?'

'And hope to the precursors that the boy looks nothing like his father! No, that won't work. I need to make sure he never sees the child.', I thought back.

'Why not move back to Kras?'

'But, Kaden loves it hear.'

'And?,' it argued. 'If Kaden loves you as much as you seem to think he does then he won't even care. He'll just be happy that he has a good girl and a handsome baby boy.'

'Kaden and I aren't together.'

'For now, no.'

I went to argue back, but Ashelin appeared out of thin air and started to shake my arm. She looked worried and when she spoke to me, it sounded like how one would address a child.

"Tammi, are you alright?"

I blinked twice then forced a smile. "'M fine, just bored out of my mind. I guessed I spaced out."

She smiled warmly at me and straightened. "I was wondering if you wanted to get a ride home with me tonight. Kaden's gonna be out late."

"Ok. That's fine." I continued to give her my false smile in hope that she wouldn't see through me.

She didn't; she only patted my shoulder and began the walk back to her office. I sighed and turned on the computer monitor. The only way I was going to get Jak out of mind was to work.

* * *

The week there after went by slowly, somewhat like the snails slow incline up the hill. I had to stare at practically the same thing every day. If that wasn't enough, I kept having the same nightmare of that man shrouded in black. I would wake up and fight to catch my breath until I released that I've yet to have my child.

I also started to have trouble talking to Kaden. The fact that I wanted to suggest moving back to Kras with him knowing full and well that he loved Haven City for some strange reason made me feel like I was somehow raining on his parade.

Another week passed and it went by fast. I had all the same problems plus the ever growing fear of having to go on that mission with Jak. The only difference was the nightmare. The figure now had the symbol of Mar tied on its neck and got so close that I could hear it breath.

I tried to hide my fears and anxieties from everyone, and for the most part it worked, but Kaden saw right through it. He started to drag me over to his place to stay. I started to feel better when he did but it only drove this gilt that plagued me each time I remembered that I wanted to leave Haven.

I couldn't help but realise that this all started when Kaden and I went clothes shopping. When I was forced to see that my life was changing from my pregnancy and I could no longer hide it.

The next week started.

Monday: I woke up crying. I went looking for Kaden and when I found him, I cried on his shoulder for a hour.

Tuesday: I refused to eat. I felt so sick to my stomach that even a cracker would send me over the edge.

Wednesday: I didn't go into work because of a small panic attack. I was lucky that it happened in the shower because if Kaden saw, he would have not gone in eather.

Thursday: I didn't say a word. I thought that if I said anything, I would start crying. Though I know that in itself was from the mood swings one experiences when pregnant.

Then it was Friday.

* * *

I don't really have much to say about this chapter that doesn't involve the words of another. Only a few word, and they are: 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!'

Ya git it?!

Anyhow, jakfan: I have to tell you that you helped me think a lot about this chapter. Yes what you said would help Tammi with her anxiety, but she must suffer! That and Jak is sorta responsible, if he's hit in the face with whatever he need to be responsible for. And not a soft pat, no. More like going at top speed on a zoomer then smack you while passing kind of hit!

Anon: At least Jak and her have something in common.


	5. Chapter 4: Jak and Daxter

I opened my eyes with the distinct impression that I had not gotten a wink of sleep. I slowly sat up in my own bed, having convinced Kaden I was fine and to let me be, and rubbed at my tired eyes to get the sleep caked on them off.

Then came the sickness.

After I dealt with my business and took my shower, I got dressed in sensible strong clothing and my steel toed boots. I tried to eat but found I couldn't.

I walked to my front door and noticed that it was dark. I briefly wondered what the time was so I looked at the clock on my living room wall just over my couch.

It was only three in the morning. When did I ever wake at three?

So, I passed some time with just about anything within reach. My comm. had some pictures on it so I changed a few of them. I then fiddled with the breakfast that I couldn't eat but wasn't able to keep it down.

I finally had to face the fact that it was only four twenty five when it had felt like hours. I called Kaden and told him that I was gonna be in work way before him and ended up walking to work. The night air was nice and the thugs had all cleared the streets as the new guards took up position for the old ones.

Once I got there, I went straight to my desk only to find a fuzzy orange animal with blue jeans sitting on it. I blinked at the creature for a total of ten minutes before he spotted me and gave me the biggest grin that anyone could.

I stepped closer as he began his flirtatious tirent. "Well, hello there b-e-u-tiful! If I may be so bold, I do not remember those betties," he pointed at my chest. "The last time we spoke. I also heard tell from a bodacious blond that you've been knocked up. So pray tell, by whom?"

I frowned at him. "How did Tess know I was pregnant?"

Daxter and waved me off. "Phh, I'm talking about Jak and who cares. Ashelin. Now give me the goods! I'm a bartender, it's what I feed on."

I just about snapped on him when a second voice came from behind. I jumped at the sound of it.

"Shut up Dax, she doesn't have to tell."

He walked into my sight of view and gave me a contemplating look. It was strange, I have only seen him in low lighting or when he had blood or dirt on his face and in his hair.

Jak's eye color was different. When I last saw him, they were bright blue, brighter than the sky. Now it was darker. His hair was also shorter, probably shaved, making the green more prominent.

"Yeah, well I still wanna know. I mean she making life!"

I rolled my eyes and swallowed the lump that appeared in my throat. "Its Kaden Allens. So, why are you here so early?"

Jak opened his mouth to answer but Daxter beat him to the punch. "Why are you, sweetheart?"

A look that may have been a tad bit too shrewd was thrown. The answer was obvious and needn't be answered out loud, so Jake took the reins again and pushed his voice to the forefront so Daxter wasn't throttled before his eyes. I would do it and every man knows not to mess with a pregnant women.

"We want this done."

I cocked my hip and crossed my arms in an attempt to hide my glee. Getting it done was code for getting it over with, fast paced action. Less time to spend with them. Instead, I fixed a glare in Jak's direction and asked about the mission.

"Ashe told me what we're doing but not the specifics. Can I get a bit more information on it?"

He didn't answer me right away. He looked down and caught his chin in his hand in thought. His thumb smoothed over the green hairs as he seemed to be lost in his head.

Daxter apparently decided that he'd be the barer of bad news. "There eco bombs."

I choked on air as Jak smacked the ottsel in the back of the head.

"Bombs! We're dealing with BOMBS!" Daxter screamed. "Eco bombs. As in eco explosions. Meaning that if Jak and I touch them, they'll go BOOM! But if you touch them, they won't."

I gauged at the animal for a moment. He went deeper in his explanation.

"Well, ol'Vin did up some old precursor tech and turned them into bombs. The way you set them off is to apply eco. It was made for when a metal head stepped on it, they'd go boom.

"But, about a month ago, Ashe came to us because some guy exploded for no reason. We found out that it was one of the eco bombs. Guy had a busted gun and some eco got on the thing."

It was a lot to take in. We could die with just a poke.

I glanced at Jak in order to see how he was going to react, but I found something else. His eyes were on my neck, more like scrutinizing one spot in particular.

I knew what he was looking for. During our 'time' together I seemed to have some sort of obsession with his hair. I rung my fingers through and would give it a light tug. At one time, I guessed I pulled too hard and he bit down on my neck. The next day I found dried blood that had ran down my neck. The mark was left for about a week. He looked for it the last time we met too.

I cleared my throat and his eyes went from it back to my eyes. A small smile appeared on his face. Gloating bastard.

"We need you to help with the extraction of the bombs. If Dax or I were to get them, we'd die. If you get them, it'd be fine because there is no eco in you, not an ounce."

"How would you know for sure?" I grumbled.

"We just do."

Finally, I gave in. "Fine, ok. So what do I do?"

The boys shared a glance then looked back at me. Daxter took his turn to talk. "We find them, you pick them up."

"That's it? What about the metal heads? Aren't there normally a bunch in the forest?"

This time neither answered and instead looked at me like I was some sort of dumb-ass.

"So!" I glared at the two of them and tried for the best nagging voice I could muster. "We're going out into the forest to pick up two eco activated bombs while hoping that we don't get attacked by the metal heads who are practically made from eco. Oh, and let's not forget that I'm the only person who can touch the bomb or we all go boom."

They shared another look and Jak got up from my desk; I hadn't even noticed he sat down. Daxter hopped up on his shoulder and then nodded.

"Sounds about right."

They made their way toward the front door. I went to follow but remembered something.

"What about Ashelin?"

Daxter groaned. "What about her?"

"Shouldn't we wait till she gets hear?"

Jak stopped only for a second. His head turned as if to look back but then he shrugged.

"Why bother, she'll call us."

* * *

It'd be easy to keep my mouth shut or so I thought. Now however, it was complete torture.

We were about halfway to the forest gliding around ten feet over people's heads. The zoomer we were in was a two seater with an electronic blue finish that I suspected he nicked. Jak drove slowly and would occasionally force small talk while Daxter sung loudly with the music from the radio.

With so little to distract myself with, my thoughts were on the baby and how it was the man who sat beside who helped conceive it. I wanted to tell him now that we were in each others company.

"So, do you know what it is?"

I blinked twice before I really understood what Jak asked. I glanced over at him and then away as soon as I saw his eyes flash in my direction. I heard him take a deep breath. Daxter started to sing a song about limes and coconuts.

"Keira wanted me to ask."

"Who's Keira?" The desire to tell him flew right out of the window.

"My uh, you could say she's my girlfriend… I guess." His cheeks seemed to flush a tiny bit. This Keira was probably more than a simple girlfriend.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Jak cleared his throat and continued. "She overheard the call from Ashelin. She was excited 'cause she doesn't know many other..." a pause, "women."

Daxter started to sing louder.

"Oh, ok."

"So…" but he was forced to stop when Daxter started to shout.

"Do you know my girl, Tess? She's real nice. Said that she saw you a few times in the Underground and wanted to talk to you. She just couldn't get around to doing it."

I latched on as quickly as I could. "No, can't say that I do."

"Well, you two just got to meet, hit it off and be besties before you know it."

After offering a smile, I fell silent and the others followed suit. Though Daxter started his obnoxiously loud singing again.

Once again, I was left to my own devices. As the beautiful farm lands passed, I pondered why Jak was asking me about the gender. He never seemed the type to care unless it directly involved him or Daxter. Was it really because of his girlfriend.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. It didn't matter. Instead I focused my sights on the road beside me.

We now were over the wispy sands of the bazaars. The many little shops were filled with tiny shining trinkets in the morning rays. I watched each pass slowly wishing that I was down in the streets. I always loved browsing the stuff.

I then remembered the last time I went. It was before I become pregnant. I was looking at the silk selection with Kaden. He stared at them and asked if I was ever going to make a belly dancer outfit. I joked that I was, for him.

As he cackled, I spotted a sack that looked like it was made from yellow grain and had a gray string tie. I asked about it and the sails man told me that it was an eco restrictive cloth made into a handy bag for those who worked close to the stuff.

Now that I thought of it, the shop was close by. I could see it just ahead. Wouldn't it be nice if we had one so he could just drop me off wherever after the mission.

I then yelped for Jak to stop.

It was not a smart idea, because Jak stopped just as soon as the word came out of my mouth. He slammed his foot into the break and held out his arm against my collarbone. Daxter literally flew past. He was lucky to have caught the wheal or else he'd be on the ground.

"What the hell!?" Jak sounded pissed. His face was scrunched up in anger and I felt that the world suddenly had a sense of rightness at his lowered eyebrows.

"Lower the hover zone. I need something."

He was nearly yelling. "So you yell like you lost a foot? What was so important that you made me stop like that?!"

I rolled my eyes as Daxter claimed Jak's shoulder. Funny how much the two looked when frowning. "I think that I remembered something that may help us with this mission."

He did lower zones and I hopped out of the vehicle. I hurried over to the shop that I thought may have the bags. Behind me, I heard Daxter ask Jak something but couldn't make out the words.

I got to the shop and spotted the bags immediately. Surprised that he still sold them, I asked the merchant if they really worked.

"Of course they do! I'll even demonstrate for you!"

He grabbed an eco crystal and plopped it into the bag. Then he got an eco detector from under the counter and handed it to me while instructing me on how it worked.

"Just press the big green button and wave it over the bag."

I did so and the thing didn't make a sound. When I got the crystal out, it went absolutely nuts. Feeling satisfied, I bought two bags and rushed back to the zoomer. I was greeted by two angry scowls.

"Is that all you wanted? A bag?!" When he said it like that, Daxter only sounded funny.

Jak wordlessly went back to the proper zone and grunted his agreement with the rodent.

"No, it's an eco restrictive bag that stopped eco flow. So, once I get the eco bombs, they could go in these and you guys can handle them."

Daxter seemed intrigued but Jak looked unconvinced.

"You know that merchants lie all the time, right?"

I huffed at him angrily and crossed my arms over the two bags. It was lucky that we were so close to the forest because I wanted to move or say something back. If I said something back, it wouldn't be nice.

The rest of our ride was filled with useless babble and a few bad jokes. When we stopped just before the ramp leading to the gate, we all got out of the zoomer and trudged on up. Then we passed the gate and walked right onto the beautiful forest.

Everything except for the gray rocks and the blue streams were different hues of green. The grass was long but kept below the knees and the trees were lush and full. It was one of the only good things that Haven had to offer.

I took a deep breath of the crisp, clean air. Beside me, Jak and Daxter did the same.

The boys took the lead and I followed. We separated and walked all around looking for the devices with vary handy little gizmos that Jak had in his pocket. During the time we talked little as concentration became the focus. Daxter gave a yell that he found one.

I followed Daxter's voice. When I found him, I looked at the bomb. It was small and shaped like a cylinder. It was also camouflaged to mimic the grass. I picked it and couldn't help but sigh when it didn't explode.

I picked it up just as Jak yelled that he found the second. I gently put it into one of the bags and ran in the direction his voice sounded. Daxter had latched onto my pant leg just before I went to go so when I arrived at Jak's side, he was perched on my shoulder.

I shoved the full bag into Jak's hands and placed the second bomb into the empty one.

As I tied the second bag up, I couldn't help but laugh at the mans aggravated face. His arms were even crossed to finish the look.

He scoffed at my laugh and shoved the first bag into my arms. Then he scuttled away while grumbling about how he could have done this mission himself.

I looked up at Daxter who was still on my shoulder. I shrugged the one he wasn't on. "I guess the bags work."

The ottsel chuckled softly and I made to follow Jak but noticed that he had stopped. I wondered why.

I got closer and also noticed that his head was whizzing around. It was like the only other mission we went on in the forest together. He was nervous and twitchy about everything and looked like he would jump ten feet at the slightest sound.

He turned his body back around while craning his neck to look in every possible direction and grabbed my bicep. He said 'common, Dax', though I don't really think he realized that he did, as he began to pull me in the opposite direction. I asked what was wrong, but was ultimately ignored.

We soon reached a big boulder, big enough to hide the three of us shoulder to shoulder. Jak then pushed me against it and shoved a hand gun I didn't know he had into my hands. I quickly checked the cartridge and found yellow eco amo.

I placed the cartridge back and ventured for the problem again, but was blown off again. Jak instead set his focus on Daxter and spoke.

"Stay with her. If I'm not back in ten, get back to town then call for back-up."

It was too late however; just as soon as Daxter and I began out protests, a roaring battle cry was sounded from behind.

Jak spun around and backed up until I was pinned to the boulder. I could only get a few glanced around him, but it was enough to understand the situation.

We were surrounded by MH's, effectively backed into a corner. Each and every one looked like they could take out twenty men by themselves too. I gulped and was echoed by the self proclaimed 'Orange Lightning'.

"Uhhh, Jak, how are we gonna get out'a this one with a pregnant women? 'Cause, I don't see no way out!" Panicking won't solve the problem.

Jak took another step back and placed his hands on either side of me. I briefly considered the reason as to why he was protecting me; probably because Ashelin told him too and because I'm pregnant. I couldn't help the tiny flame of anger flare up. I was not helpless.

Wait, I need to concentrate. Jak's voice sounded aggravated at Daxter's question as he flashed his eyes at each MiH in tern. "Shut up, I'm thinking." A small pause, then he took a step forward. It was enough room to move a tiny bit, but not much else."

"Tamantha, take out one of the bombs and give me its bag."

I didn't question him, only followed his order. He did something to it and it was giving back to me. There was only one part of it that wasn't torn. It took me a second but I got what he wanted to do.

I tucked the bomb under my armpit and took out the string. I gnawed it in half and tied each to the two separate ends of the now long piece of cloth. I folded the cloth in half and slipped the bomb back into it.

With a smile, Jak took the thing and used it to throw the bomb without touching it. As the explosive flew through the air, the man seemed to act without thinking.

He grabbed Daxter from his shoulder and plunked him on his chest while spinning to face me. Then, for some odd reason, his body became shrouded in light. Soon, he was an entirely different being, the essences of light itself. Even his dark blue eyes turned white.

From his back sprouted wings, near translucent. They folded around the three of us to shield us from the blast.

When it did go off, it was deafening. Ringing erupted in my ears and I hid my face in Jak's chest beside Daxter.

I pulled away when I could hear again. I looked up at the creature of light that stood before me and could only stare. It took a step back. Daxter answered my unasked question as he once again took position on his spot.

"This is Light Jak, call'em Light for short." He said this as he patted the man's cheek. The man didn't show he even felt it, he only stared back at me with those weird blank, white eyes.

I nodded, not really paying attention. My mind was racing, each new though stomping the old until one was at the forefront of my mind. This man before me was none other than a god. I was having a god's child.

It was then that he moved. He took a step back toward me and pushed the hair away from my face with one hand while his other placed itself in my stomach. He then pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. His body pulsed and I felt something.

This something was odd. It seemed to work like a fog, intruding in my head. It made me feel dizzy, sick, unbalanced, and tired all at once. My eyes drooped until I just couldn't keep them open. My own body began to slide down the boulder but I was caught.

The last thing I could remember was an odd shriek before I fell into darkness.

* * *

Jak flinched and clung to the thing that was nearest. He gasped as a headache from a forced change overtook him. It wasn't the only reason, he guessed, because Daxter was screeching at him.

He didn't even try to decipher what the ottsel was yapping about. Instead, he looked down at the form that was in his arms.

"What the hell?" He whispered. He shook his head and pulled the sleeping Tamantha up until her head lulled on his left shoulder and used his right pick up her legs.

His friend seemed to be freaking out. Jak could only send a monetary glare at the other before he hiked the girl up to get a better hold on her. Daxter was impervious to his glares though, so instead he told him to be quite. When the small god did so, he asked about the turn of events.

Daxter decided to give the long winded version of the story as Jak took his time to walk around mangled, blown up body parts. Jak listened intently, lapping up every detail.

When the ottsel finished, he slouched on Jak's head and took deep breaths. Then he asked a supposedly simple question.

"Why did he do that?"

Jak could only shake his head at that because he didn't know. He usually had full control when transformed as Light because, unlike Dark, Light was almost more than happy to give it to him.

Did Light want to find out the answer? The answer to the question that Jak wanted to ask ever since he found out Tamantha's predicament? Did she lie? Did he find out?

Jak filed that question away for later when he could talk to the light being. He instead refocused his sights on the end of the mission.

"Common Dax, let's take Tamantha home then take the remaining bomb to Vin. You can call Ashelin and tell her we're done."

Daxter fist pumped and nearly fell from his cozy perch. "Hell yeah. Hey, do you think Torn'll answer? ' Couse if he does, then I'll have to tell him just how much awesomeness he missed."

Jak rolled his eyes. Some things never change.

* * *

HI EVERYONE! I MISSED YOU!

I really wish to apologize about the lateness of this chapter. In all honesty, the reason for it is because I felt awkward the whole time I was writing it. So it took a bit longer.

Anon: I would agree with you, but I don't think Jak would do that to someone. I just think he'd blow anyone who tried to tell he to take the throne.

Jakfan: so am I. Keira can be one scary bitch. Not only that, but she's spoiled to the core and gets just about anything she wants. I don't think Ashelin will be a problem though, because she is dating Torn by now and the two seen like that couple who would just ride off to marriage.

I want to say i'm sorry again and that this may never happen again, but that would be a complete lie. I'm not the best out there and will sometimes falter. The only thing I can say is that I'll try my best. I would also like to thank a guy friend for helping me in guy mannerisms.

Thank you Garnett!

Review please! It makes my day!


	6. Chapter 5: Door

When I woke up, it was with a mind that contradict itself. It felt as clear as day _but_ at once filled with cotton balls. It was the weirdest thing to happen ever.

I suddenly become curious about why my eyes were still closed. It took me a second to open them and when I did, everything was blurred. Okay, round two. I blinked, everything cleared. When did I get into my room?

I sat up in … my bed and looked around the room in wonder. How did I get home? Last I remembered was the forest and Jak the glowing god. Then I'm home. The room looked exactly the same, even as I took in every inch to find anything out of place.

I got up from the bed and nearly fell on my face. My head spun in two circles then stopped. I ignored it and pushed myself onto the living room. My eyes raked the whole room and found nothing again.

I had to just glance in the kitchen to find a single yellow sticky-notes on my dinning table. The panic that I felt before washed away as I shuffled over to it.

It was folded. I tore it from the table and unfolded it to read the very untidy scrawl.

 _'You passed out on the mission. I brought you home. II'll fix your doorknob later._

 _, Jak.'_

My face scrunched up and I looked at the door to find that the knob was only hanging by a thread. I gaped at the thing and could hardly breath. How in the holy land of the precursors did he break my door.

Said door actually wobbled and a Kaden tumbled in. He fell on his ass, or rather his face, and growled in anger to the floor. He pushed himself back up and his brown eyes fell on my feet, then up my legs and torsos and stopping on my gray eyes. A perfect smile appeared and a hop in his step as he literally hopped up and placed both hands on my shoulders.

"Tamantha! Oh my god! You're up! You've been out for hours!"

I pushed his arms away. I then shook my hands before me in front of his face.

"Wowowowow! Wait, hours? How was I asleep for hours?"

He seemed to be confused about my confusion. His brows scrunched as he answered.

"Well, I came in last night to check up on you and you were asleep, so I stayed the night. You weren't up this morning either. I started to get worried, so I just stepped out to call the doctor - you know, , - and now I come back in an you're awake!"

I only got one thing out of that whole rant. "You called the doctor?"

"Oh." Kaden shrunk a bit but never faltered. "Yes I did and he said for me to call when you get up, so I'm gonna do that."

He filed back out the door and left me to stare at the broken doorknob. I cocked my hip and crossed my arms in aggravation as he most likely was asking if I could see the doctor.

Kaden came back inside to my annoyance and cringed. "The doc said he'd come over. He also told me to tell you not to overexert yourself, and that you should sit down."

Though I found it touching that he would risk his life to call the doctor for me, I was still pissed. "My next appointment isn't for another two weeks. I don't need a doctor.

"Oh yeah?" He scowled at me and macked my stance. You could hear a mix of anger and worry in his voice. "Tamms, it took me four months to talk you into going to the doctor's office and you came out fine. You got to know that he was a he, that he's healthy, and that he's not going to be tiny when he's born. Or so I guess, don't know much doc-talk.

"But why not take the advantage of the doctor now when you could have been hurt or worse, lost the baby? He could be dead in there and we'd never know."

He got close and grabbed my arms. I was only watching him, my mind was still in the state it was in this morning so I felt like I couldn't truly grasp what he was saying. On some deeper level I didn't, but now it just seemed impossible. My baby can't die, not if he's anything like his father.

I shook my head at Kaden in disbelief that he even thought such a thing. "Why think like that; have you seen what his father's been through?"

He pulled away and groaned. "That's not the point."

"Then what is? Really, I'm fine, we're.…"

"There's no, I'm when you're pregnant, Tamantha! You have a constant responsibility to your child and have no room for selfish thoughts! You don't you think?!"

"I do too. I was saying before that we're fine."

"You passed out, Tamantha! During that time, you could have stopped breathing, your heart could have stopped beating, anything could have happened that…"

"If Jake wasn't hear when you got hear, then I guess nothing was wrong!"

"Jak doesn't care enough to stay behind to find out!"

"How do you know? Have you ever asked? We could be friends!"

"That's less likely than the commander being the father!"

"I…" Then I stopped and took a step back.

When did we start fightin?

"Fine. I'll see that doc if it makes you happy."

He sighed in relief and leg go of my arms and pointed at the couch. "I am, now sit."

I did as I was told. Once I sat down, Kaden decided to busy himself with some kitchen stuff until the doctor came. He shot me a stern look that said stay and disappeared into the other room. I rolled my eyes at him, it wasn't like the two rooms weren't connected or anything.

I became bored in seconds. The only thing that could entertain me that was in the room was the broken doorknob, and I really didn't want to think about it. Instead, I placed my hand over my lower stomach and groaned.

"Today isn't going to be good, is it?"

Then, I felt it. It was a tiny thing, like a bump on the inside of my belly. I gasped in surprise and placed my other hand over the first.

What was that? I've never felt that before. Is it normal to feel that, or is something wrong? Was Kaden right; did something happen to the baby when I passed out?

I couldn't tell you how long I sat there wondering if my baby was okay or if he was dying, but I can tell you that it was long enough that I heard a knock on my front door.

Kaden literally came flying out of the kitchen. He practically threw himself at the door and gave me his stern look from before. He then grabbed the doorknob and had to heave the door in order to open it.

The doctor looked surprised to say the least at how the door was opened but, thankfully, didn't say a word about it. He simply walked in and straight to my side.

got a light out of his coat pocket and shone it in my eyes as he started to ask questions.

"How have you been feeling hun?"

"Okay."

"Alright, so I was told that you passed out. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me when?"

"Yesterday at about noon."

"Okay, everything seems to be normal."

I blinked, that was it. The doctor then pulled out a needle and took hold of my wrist. I yelped and tried to pull away but he held fast and instructed me to look a Kaden. I did but grumpily. I didn't like needles, nobody does.

Kaden seemed angry about the diagnoses. "What do you mean normal? She passed out and sleep for almost a full twenty-four hours!"

"Well," the doctor began as he extracted my blood in three vials. "Though it's not exactly normal for pregnant women to pass out, it's also not unheard of. One of the most common factor nowadays is simply that they forget to eat. Is that what happened?"

I felt embarrassment flush my cheeks but didn't deny this. Charlie smiled and continued.

"As for her sleeping so long, I have a theory but won't know if I'm right until her blood checks out."

He then patched me up and placed the vials into a small sterile bag.

"Now, I need you to reschedule your next appointment to next week."

Kaden looked confused about everything and demanded to know what the doctors theory was. The doctor sighed. I don't think he wanted us to know yet but was inclined to tell us.

"I'm not sure but I believe that it has something to do with eco."

I felt confused myself. "But I can't channel the stuff."

"Yes, but I think your baby can. You see, when we're infants, those of us who were born with the ability to channel have to have eco in us. If we don't we could die. We've fixed this death problem by making formula with eco in it's mix and growing food with eco, excetera, excetera.

"However, those who can't tind to have a vary low tolerance for it. You so happen to be one of those people, or so I guess. Your father is at least. The only eco he could have was about a handful of green. Any more and he'd developed a high fever."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kaden growled.

"Well, mis Tamantha is more than likely like her father. But now, you have a baby who can probably channel. This said, your tolerance level just spiked. It's a common thing in pregnant women really. If this is the case, I'll need to ask around for an eco specialist who can help you."

"Okay." I rubbed my lower stomach and then remembered. "Oh, one more thing. A little while ago, I felt something, in my stomach. I'm kinda worried about the baby an…"

Kaden gasped and pounced. He removed my hands and placed his own there. "He kicked?"

I was watching Kaden as he then lowered his head down and started to talk to my belly. The doctor who now seemed far away chuckled and then grunted.

"You really need to fix this door." The door opened and, with a final farewell from Charlie, we were left alone.

* * *

I growled at the images that I layed on the desk before me.

They seemed satisfactory back about a week ago, but now it just seemed to be completely useless. They were garbage and the new were about to come in. So I took hold and tipped the old ultrasound pictures into the trash. Then I plucked them back out.

It was just strange. I never wanted this. My life was good before all this pregnancy stuff and would probably be better without it. I just couldn't imagine it though. My life was no longer good, it was filled to the brim with anxiety and stress and precursors know, drama.

It seemed better.

Anyway, it has been a week since the incident and my appointment was this afternoon. I was pacing relentlessly so Kaden suggested that we clear out the guest bedroom for when the baby came.

Once we started, Kaden disappeared and came back with my old ultrasound pictures and spread the ten out in two rows of five on my old map desk from five years ago. He then needed to go off to the bathroom.

I was contemplating whether I should throw them away again or just set them back when he returned. He didn't give me much choice when he stole them away and taped them to the wall.

"Sooooo," he started. He got the last one up and leaned against the space beside them and a box pile that was probably taller than him. "I was thinking about names."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, but I've still got four months left. He's not gonna care what we call him until then."

Kaden pushed away from the wall and wreached for me. I tried to run, but caught me anyhow. He trapped my back against his chest and laid his chin on my shoulder.

"My dad once told me that he thought I was a girl until I was born. When they were first told, they thought of five different name's. They're favorite was Lilac.

"When I was born a boy, my mom freaked out and ended up leaving my dad with a baby boy in his arms. Told me that I went a whole month without a real name. Then, one day, I was crying and dad screamed, 'can you just be quiet for a minute, Kaden?'"

"The moral of the story is?"

"It's that you can never be to prepared. Mom sure wasn't." He chuckled at his own spiteful joke and let me go to pick up some small boxes. "So names, you got any names?"

I picked up my own box and followed Kaden out of the room and over to the closet.

"Why not yours?"

Kaden actually dropped one of his boxes in surprise. "What? B-b-but, why mine? You could choose any name and you choose mine?"

I shrugged and put the box in the closet. The closest use to be a very small room that was too big to be considered a closet by the man who sold it to me. I made it into one anyways.

"I dunno. You're the dad, right? We'd just call him Kaden junior."

I got another hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, means alot to me." He checked the clock and gasped. "It would mean more if we get to the doc's on time."

I looked too. It was half an hour until noon and my appointment. I sighed and forced Kaden to let go so I could shower.

I got to the bathroom, took off my clothes, stepped into the running shower and looked down. I couldn't help but smile. For some reason, after the mission with Jak, I started to love the bump on my belly. Kaden said that I glowed every time I looked at it.

I moved fast and let Kaden clean up too. When he was done the both of us left to the doctor.

I never really noticed but the place I lived in was vary nice. My apartment was literally on the end. New Haven was nice and new, but the Slums were just gorgeous. To drive around the entirety was just amazing.

We got there and I was almost immediately called after I peed in a cup as instructed by the receptionist. The nurse who called me checked my weight and blood pressure.

The nurse left and the doctor came in and immediately began to measure my abdomen and checked the position of the baby. All the while, he used a monotone voice to explain his process. He got his stethoscope and placed it on the bump and listened.

"Sound good."

He picked up a clipboard on his tiny desk and sat down in his swivel chair.

"Ok, so, my suspicion was correct. The little guy can channel. Now, since he can, you need to see an eco specialist. I have a few on call that can help; one's an actual sage. The only problem is that the eco you will probably need a weekly injection."

"Why weekly?"

"Well, your child in particular needs a lot of eco. Seeing as you cannot naturally channel it, he goes with out unless you administer it often. It's kinda like mothers who become lactose intolerance while pregnant. But instead its eco and after he's born, you will no longer be able to have high contents of eco."

"So, how is it put into me?" I couldn't help but wonder. I've never had to even think about eco before. "Do I get a shot or something?"

Dr. Samuels held his chin in thought before he answered and when he did, he spoke carefully.

"No, no, not a shot. When you shoot eco into the blood, it will immediately begin to change you,alter you. It's dangerous and the baby won't be able to gain any true eco from it, only remnants. It has to be channeled into you. Green eco more specifically. It's the least harmful of all eco's."

Kaden had been standing throughout the whole visit. Now he chose to set next to me and grab my hand like he wanted to comfort me.

"Are there any side effects?"

"Some. The worst being a high fever. I don't know much about it so you'll have to ask the specialist. Speaking of which…"

He took a piece of paper and wrote on it. He didn't give us the paper, only set it on his desk. "Once we are done hear I will need you to hand this to the receptionist. Until then, any more questions?"

Neither Kaden or I spoke up.

"Ok then; I have a few of my own. Tamantha, have you been feeling ok? Any increased stress, anxiety, depression?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I was interrupted by Kaden's hand suddenly squeezing hard on my hand. He answered instead.

"Yes'sir she has been. She tries to hide it but she's been having anxiety issues a lot. It started sometime before we even came to see you. It's not all that bad, but I'm scared it will get there."

"Oh, has she been like this her whole life?"

I answered after I pushed Kaden's hand away from my own. "Im calm when working. The split second decisions are a part of my job and I have had to make them often. But, when I have real time to think over something, I tind to freak out"

The doctor chuckled at me. "Well, don't we all? It's fine for now. However, I want you to tell me if your anxiety started to affect you life day to day; if it gives you a stomach ache or a headache. Then we'll worry. For now it will be okay."

He then handed Kaden the sheet of paper and showed us out of the small uninteresting room with a swift goodbye.

Just before the doctor disappeared, Kaden called out to him. "Hey, doc!"

Dr. Samuels stopped and gave us his full attention once again.

"Why was Tammi asleep for nearly a day?"

As if slapped, the doctor gasped. "Oh, oh right. Well, that was caused but a sudden eco influx. Powerful eco at that. As I said before, you have to have eco channeled into you. Someone did. It was a lot of eco and it was strong eco. So, miss MicDousen's body sort of shut down untill it was able to handle it all."

Kaden nodded as the doc talked and then thanked him.

Soon as we got the forms of eco specialists, we left. The ride back was quiet and tense. We got to my home , with only minimal trouble with the door, and settled inside. Then, after an hour, Kaden freaked.

"Does he know? Did you tell him? Did he channel that dark stuff into you?"

It took me a bit, but I answered him. "One: I don't think so. Two: not at all. Three: no, it was -i think- light stuff. Felt light. Nice even, then I got sick for some reason."

Again, we sat in silence. This time it took longer to overcome. The reason was because I started to think about the move that I wanted before. I never forgot it and stopped wanting it, but I put it on hold until the right time. This seemed to be it. So I blurted it out before I could talk myself out of it.

"Why don't we move back to Kras?"

* * *

Im one of those people who like to do ten different things at once. Ill play a game on the consoles and my phone while reading and writing. It's a bad habit that i've never grown out of. It is also going to be my downfall.

You see, I was writing and game playing when I remembered I had to clean house. So I got up to do so when I just fell. I rolled my ankle while doing it. I don't really know exactly why I fell, but I believe it ha something to do with tripping over air that I didn't see.

Anyway, enough about me.

Jakfan: I agree with you on the fact that Keira can be evil at times. It's just something that doesn't mix with her, giving up what she thinks is hers. Jak, to her is hers. On the other hand, I don't think she'd be mean to a child that she didn't have with him. Ignore, yes, evil stepmother, not so much. Ps, thanks for the awww. Made me feel happy that you thought so, expressly since I never did.

Anon: I do also agree with you. Jak will eventually be king. I think of Sparges, considering he likes the place so much and he'd have more freedom too.

I would also like to say that I didn't know that I could tell who faved and followed my story. I am new to the whole writing on the site thing and only just figured it out. So I would like to thank you two too. Thank you TaquetoCagy and sweetlittlemiko!


	7. Chapter 6: Change

When I said it, it seemed to be all wrong. Every word afterwards seemed to fall on the floor like fragile glass bulbs. I didn't know how to take it back.

So, we fought, we argued, we yelled and hollered until our throats bleed and then some. It was so tiring.

I remember falling onto the couch in exhaustion sometime around midnight. The world was strained and overly bright. My body wanted to shut down and sleep but I refused to allow it. Kaden was still talking and I wanted to hear him.

He was talking about the pro's and con's of the move. He could get a better job, I could get a better job, our son sees his grandfather's. The con's: Jak could find out.

I knew he didn't want to move; I brought this upon myself.

After everything, he left my home to his own. He said he needed to think. He didn't contact me for the rest of the day or the next. Now, he stood before me with his decision and a proposal.

"Fine. We'll move back home. But, only on one condition."

I chose not to say a word, only listen.

"I'll move us - hell even if it's to the center of the ocean, I'll move us - only if we get married.

This time I couldn't talk, only listen.

He must have noticed my quite shock so he grabbed my shoulders and lowered his head to look into my eyes.

"Have you ever wondered why we are so good together? Each and every time we talk, it's like we make a pack of friendship. We love each other so much but we never even thought about us. Us, it's the best word ever; each time the word us is used, I feel like i'm flying. I love you Tamantha MicDousen and I want you, ever since you moved to Haven because of me."

I couldn't speak, I really couldn't. He seemed so happy and glad and filled with the utmost joy. He looked close to tears.

"So please, marry me."

I finally just looked at him. He was there since the beginning. I could have called anyone, my dad, Ashelin, Jak, the abortion clinic, anyone. I called Kaden. He was the one I wanted. I wanted him to be the dad. There was only one answer.

"Yes. Yes."

He laughed in surprise. His hands clenched and he chuckled. He chuckled and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was one for the books too. My body fluttered and something awoke in me. I pulled him closer and depend the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled away with a devilish grin. He pulled me into my own room.

* * *

I was getting sick. Not the usual morning sickness, it was more of dizzy sick. With the move coming in two weeks and the marriage in three, it was sorta bad.

We never actually looked for the eco specialist eather. The eco specialist forms also had a pamphlet that explains a lot. The eco levels were important for any expecting mom. They also ran out fast. The last I had was around five days ago so I was probably low.

With the lack of an eco specialist, I didn't have a refill of eco so I went to the old man in green. The Shadow.

The old man was kind to all of his Underground agents. He also had a thing about my age. Seeing as I was sixteen when I first joined I sorta got it. He kept me in the hideout constantly until I was seventeen and he was unable to control me.

I got to know him well. He treated me right and trained me to keep myself and anybody around me healthy. He did this for all the youngsters in the Underground now that I thought about it.

Anyhow, I knew him and was as close as any teen was to him, I decided to go to him for eco. I started to ask around for him at work and most said that he was at the race tracks. Because of the Grand Pre race in Kras about to start up, his daughter was there constantly and he went to visit often.

It was after work that I went. I had called Kaden and told him to go home and pack without me do I was alone. The track loomed overhead and the garages were small in there shadows. I walked fast as I tried to push my way past all the workers.

Once I actually got into the garages, there was only one open. I stepped in and looked all around for the geyser.

"Hello…" I called. "Anyone home?"

"Just a sec!" Someone called back.

Soom a girl covered in oil splatter popped out from under a zoomer. She was taller than me by about four inches and had shoulder length hair that was a special teal color. Her eyes were huge and green.

She looked me up and down and pointed. "Have I seen you before?"

I looked he in kind before I answered. "I guess, I was part of the Underground."

She smiled and turned back over to her zoomer. "Oh yeah. I remember. So what are you here for?"

I watched as she began to expertly work her way around the engine. "Im looking for your father. You know where he is?"

"Daddy? He's upstairs. In his old age, he can get tired fast. Why?"

Well, I need an eco specialist. The problem is that i'm moving soon and can't hire one now. So I thought he may be able to help until I'm gone."

She stopped and looked up at me with a questioning eye. "Why…"

Those same eyes landed on my stomach which was now noticeable beyond a doubt. They went wide and I was once again pounced on.

The worst thing about being pregnant was that people I barely know went out of there way to touch my belly. Co-workers often found excuses and I normally let them even if it annoyed the shit out of me.

This was much the same. The girls hands hovered over the small mound for only a moment before they landed. She was ecstatic and actually squealed.

"Oh precursors, it's amazing. How far along are you?"

I sighed. "Five months."

I guess since she stopped working and started to screech like a bad break, her father was coming back downstairs. He sounded concerned the surprised.

"Keira dear, are you, hello. Hello Tamantha. How are you?"

I escaped the girl and took the green man's hand to shake. His huge spectacles making his eyes look just as big.

"Good sir, And you?"

"I'm good. I hear your pregnant."

"Yesser, about that. Can I speak with you for a moment? It's rather important."

"Of course, my girl."

We stepped out and I explained my predicament. The Shadow listened intently while stroking his long beard. Once I finished, he agreed and lead me upstairs.

Soon as we stepped foot in the upper home area, I tried to take it all in. It was a nice place with good furniture but everything seemed to have at least one oil stains on it, from the floor to the couch itself.

I was going to ask about it but was hurriedly instructed to lay down on the couch and to also lift my shirt so my belly showed. I chose not to argue and did as I was told.

The processes was explained as he went to work. First he placed both hands on my stomach and then his hands glowed green. During this, I began to feel I did back when I guess Jak did it. Sick, dizzy, and tired, my eyes drooped and my stomach did a few somersaults the longer it went.

Just as I allowed my eyes to close, fingers snapped in my face.

"Up, child. Wake up!"

I blinked a few times, curious as to where I was. My gray eyes soon landed on the old, green, wrinkled man and I remembered. I also had a question.

"Why?"

It was all I could muster. I began to set up but was pushed back down. The Shadow must have known what I men because he answered.

"It depends on the amount and strength of the eco really. That and you haven't grown use to the processes yet."

I nodded and then tried to set up again. I was halfway there when I was, again, pushed back down. Precursors, this golden oldie is annoying.

He started to yammer on about how the young should listen to their elders. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

It was weird, the light eco made me feel calm. This green eco was making me feel irritable. Like him. Would I turn into a loud grouch later?

I pushed myself up and pointed at the man. "No! I am getting up. Gotta go home."

"No you don't. Lay your butt back Down!" He snapped down his staff that he got from thin air with a snap.

I was on my feet and swaying dizzily. I was stopped by a noise downstairs. It was loud with a bang. I fell back on my butt, then my side, then fell asleep.

* * *

What woke me up was a whispered conversation.

I groaned and turned over to see a small figure and a large figure. They appeared to be arguing.

"I don't want a pregnant woman sleeping in my livingroom."

"Can't you just wait till the morning? I've been up for I don't know how long."

The small figure stomped her foot down in aggravation.

"No! I want her gone now! I've got work in the morning and need sleep. She talks in hers."

The large figure growled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You don't think I need sleep? I've got something in the morning that has to be done!"

"I need to sleep, Jak. Please, just take her home." The small figure got closer and placed her hands on the largest chest. "If you do, I'll give you a nice gift when you come back."

The large figure mumbled something under it's breath and pushed the smaller away. "Fine. But I'm not coming back. I'll stay at Daxter's place."

I suddenly felt the couch disappeared from under me and the world became weightless. I grumbled and nuzzled my face into the thing that held me. After a couple of steps I guess, I felt wind blow through my hair.

I fell back asleep.

* * *

Something jostled me awake… again. I gasped and grabbed on to the closest thing I could. It was a shirt. I gabbed for a second but a deep voice talked over my own.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to wake you."

I cling to his shirt and nodded as I tried to get my breath back.

I felt a leg lift and heard a bang of a foot on a door. Said door swung open and slammed into the wall. I gasped again and burrowed my face in the guy's neck.

Then the guy asked me a question.

"You think I can stay till the morning? I'll leave after I fix your door."

I wasn't really paying attention to him so I only nodded.

The guy walked into my house and I soon was placed on my bed. The guy thanked me and left me alone in my room. I fell back to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken again by someone shaking me. Im one of those people who hate being shook so I smacked at the hand. The hand pulled away for only a moment then smacked my shoulder.

I immediately sat up and reared my hand back to get whomever hit me and was face to face with Kaden. He looked pissed. Soon as I recognized him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my comfy bed and into the living room where Jak was sleeping.

For a moment I could only stare at the man. He was practically hugging the couch. His arm hung from the side plus a soft snore escape him.

It reminded me of that time. The only difference was that I was in place of the couch. He was a cuddler.

"What the hell is the kid doing in your living room!? What the fucking hell?"

"I-I don't know. I went to the Shadow yesterday and after the eco thing, I kinda fell asleep after that. I don't remember anything else."

"Well I…"

"I can hear you."

We both gasped and turned to the teen. He had sat up without our notice and was glaring at us for our less than welcoming conversation on him. Jak's eyes stopped on Kaden and they narrowed ever so slightly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm her fiance."

"Oh." He glared at Kaden for a moment longer until he looked at me. His eyes grew softer.

"Thanks for letting me stay. I'll fix your door then be out of your way."

He got to his feet and grabbed a jacket that he had laid his head on for a pillow. He gave me a swift nod and walked over to the door where he kneeled and pulled a screwdriver out of the jacket pocket and set on fixing it.

Kaden growled to himself and looked over at me and cupped my face.

"I got work today. You are off today and tomorrow, so I'll have to say bye for now."

I giggled. "Such a poet. See you tonight. We'll pack. Then we have fun."

He smirked then gave me a chaste kiss. "Love you."

He let me go and went out the door, having to worn Jak before. This left the teen and myself alone. I sighed and said to the room that I was making breakfast. A grunt was my answer.

I set to the food and forced myself not to think about Jak. If I did, I would freak out. If I freak out, I'm more likely to tell him. If I tell him, I'm screwed with no child.

I just finished cooking the eggs and the last of the bacon when Jak waltzed into the kitchen. He got up right behind me and glanced over my shoulder.

"Did you tell him?"

The last egg I was cooking was torn at the yolk. "What? Yes, he's my fiance. I tell him everything. Have you told anyone?"

He answered me immediately. "Daxter. I tell him everything."

Of course he does. I gnawed on my thumbnail but forced myself to stop. Instead I offered him some food. He happily accepted and we sat down to eat.

I couldn't look at him like an adult. If I did, I would want to tell him. So I looked at him like a kid and sort of treated him as such. At first he seemed annoyed by it, but he soon shook it when we got on the topic of racing. It was fun for him, something he'd like to do more than simply being a man for hire for the FF.

We would have talked more but Daxter called him. He was screaming about a bad guy trying to start a fight in his bar. Jak told him he'd be there in three and bid me adieu.

I then freaked out.

I started to hyperventilate. After what happened the last time I saw him, that nightmare got worse. Not immediately, but it did. I would wake up and cry cause it was so bad. Seeing him and being alone with him, I didn't know how to possess this sudden overwhelming feeling of, well, I don't know. The feeling was just there.

I took deep breaths to calm my nerves and finally was able to grant air to my longs. I then began to work so I couldn't think. I hated to think.

I ended cleaning the whole house and started packing when Kaden returned home. He helped me pack more and then made me stop with a kiss. I was pushed into my room and we had our fun. It also chased Jak from any lingering thoughts.

* * *

Hi guys! How are you?

Ok, the comments were practically an uproar. I love it!

Jakfan: wow, just wow. You had a mouthful. I don't really know how to respond to all that. What you said about Keira though, I guess she would. That's another thing to consider.

Anon: I like that phrase; big girl panties. Once she has the child, she will have to. It's the time when you think of the child's needs instead of your own.

Now, about Tamantha, she's just scared. Its an overpowering fear that makes her kinda crazy. I'm not going to tell you what she does next because that would spoil the surprise. Instead, i'm going to ask you what you would do in her situation. Really, I want to know. Its an interesting conflict that many would treat differently and I'm curious about how others would act.

By the way, thank you for all the comments. I was practically jumping off the walls with excitement.


	8. Chapter 7:Move

Hi, now I know that I normally have everything at the bottom, but I can't do that right now. You'll see why in a second. First.

Jakfan: I know its kinda weird to say this, but you sorta answered your own question. This is an Illogical Fear. Tamantha knows everything Kaden does but is still scared. There is nothing he can do to help her except hope that it gets better over time. Like, i'm terrified of all cannibals. Hell, I refuse to watch any type of movie that has cannibalism in it. You know, a phobia, an Illogical Fear.

Anon: you had a lot to say. Just saying. I like it. I also like the fact you're so outspoken on the subject. Yes, Jak does deserve these rights and more! If I was in his place, I don't know what I would do.

I wish to thank you for telling me what you would do. I know this is early too, but I kranked this out fast.

You all may hate me in the end, just saying.

* * *

I woke up with a terrible, dreadful, feeling. It radiated throughout my whole bing and made me want reassurance. I glanced around to find it, but the only person I could gain it from was gone.

The first reaction I had was to get up and move. I wanted to do something to get this feeling off my chest. Instead, I chose to call Kaden. He'd make me feel better. I knew he would.

I got up and dressed then walked over to where my comm. sat on the living room coffee table. I picked it up and clicked on his face. He didn't pick up at first but soon his voice filled the room. I sat down on the couch.

 **"Hey hun, what's up?"**

I smiled soon as I heard his middle toned voice. It made me feel safe, secure.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you're okay. Bad feeling, you know?"

 **"I'm fine. Nothing's happening yet. No meddleheads stalking about. But hay, um it's about the baby. You know that you dont have to worry so much anymore, right? Once we're married, we'll be fine.** "

"I know, just scared. It scares me to death and I just want it to be done and over with."

He chuckled on the other end and sighed. **"Can't wait to see that junior, can you?"**

I smiled too and placed my hand over my belly. "Yeah, little Kaden jr."

I could hear the grin growing on his face. **"Precursors,** **I love you. You know how hot it is to hear you say that. I love you."**

I gulped, feeling that pit of dread grow in its knot in the bottom of my guts.

"I love you too, Kaden. So much; I love you."

 **"Okay, but I got to go.** **Boss is giving me the stink eye's.** **Again, I love you. Buy!"**

The line went dead. I stared at the comm.. It was blank, no Kaden.

I pulled at my hair and took a deep breath. The feeling wouldn't go. I wanted it to be gone. I gulped down the feeling and locked it with a golden and diamond key coated with precursor mettle. I could deal with it if I buried it deep.

I had to work.

Getting up off my butt, I got my keys and stepped out of my newly fixed door. The doorknob was shiny.

The drive was quite. Nobody was up yet. I glanced at the built in clock on my Zoomer. It was only six and I had a hole day to go through.

Happy thoughts, I need them bad.

So I turned my sights on the move. It was a nice thought that helped me escape the world. I could think about the home we'd be in. Happy little feet running down the halls with high pitched giggles and a grown man laughing and chasing.

I thought about how Kaden and I could put the baby to bed with stories. The baby would be so captivated by the stories that he'd play them out the next day.

I'd be a mom who would be able to teach the baby about racecar. Kaden would be the best dad who could teach the baby to be manly. It was an amazing thought that filled me with joy. It was enough to forget the dread.

Kaden's house was dirty with things thrown everywhere. Clothes; pants, shirts, boxers and briefs. The stray sock was there too. A fine layer of dust was also blanketed on top.

I sighed and grabbed a box. A box that was just there for no reason. I also grabbed a rag from the kitchen and set to work.

The livingroom was the hardest. It was completely covered in food and grease and stale cloths and I couldn't help but laugh about the bachelor life. It was so messy.

The house, it would be nice, large and right beside the beach. Kaden liked the beach. The house would have three rooms. The third room would be a guest room unless we had another, give junior a little brother.

I moved to Kaden's room, it was just as bad.

Our room would be better. It was going to be large with a queen size bed. The bed would be big enough to fit me and Kaden during out 'time' as well as the kids when they were wanting to sleep with mommy and daddy.

The kitchen made me think of breakfast with family. The bathroom made me think of muddy baby's who needed washing. The attic was a scary place that would need a lot of investigation by flashlight.

I had to call Kaden again.

I took my comm. out of my back pocket and did so. He didn't answer; probably working.

I cleaned, furiously. The kitchen floors shined like diamonds. It took me an hour.

I called again, he still didn't answer.

I washed the dishes and all the sinks. They gleamed brightly.

I called again.

I stripped the bed and packed the clothes.

I called again.

I went home, sat down and stared at the clock. It ticked slowly as time went on. I knew what was happening now. I just knew.

Late noon came and I still stated at the clock. I willed it to move faster.

There was a knock on the door.

I got up to answer. Ashelin was behind it with that look. That look I must have worn all day. I simply smiled at her and welcomed her into my home, told her to sit. I got her a beer and myself some water.

I sat down beside her and laid my head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around me and practically forced me to sit in her lap. She petted my hair and completely threw the tough girl attitude out the window. Now she was a caring mom. I clung to her shirt.

Kaden wasn't going to call back.

I didn't, no, couldn't cry. The tears were just not wanting to come out. I just layed there on Ashelin's shoulder and held her tightly to keep me grounded.

She shifted and pulled my head to her chest. "Would you like to stay with me for a while? I have an empty guest room that you can stay in."

I didn't answer her immediately. I burrowed my face into her neck and took a deep breath.

"No, I'm moving back home."

"To Kras? Why?"

"It's the plan. I'm sticking to the plan."

She sighed and rubbed my shoulder. I knew she knew that I would never listen to her.

"I can help you pack."

I didn't answer this time. I just got up and set the water down. "I'm going to bed. If you want, you can stay. You know where everything is."

I left the room to my own. I grabbed the pillow and blanket and laid on the floor. I stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

* * *

The week went by fast. The next did too. Everything went by fast. I talked about it with Ashe and told her I was fine. I told her it hurt but I was fine. I had readied myself for such an event.

She didn't believe me.

Ashelin started to dog me and even took me to the clinic to talk to my doctor. I told him the same thing I told her. I was fine. We only talked for a moment when he told me of a retired baby doctor who also studied as an eco specialist.

I smiled and took the card he gave me. I told him that I'd call the old man. He smiled back and talked gently to me like I'd brake.

During this time, people walked in and out. They fixed the home I lived in. They packed my stuff up. They were there around me until they weren't. They went home at night and left me alone.

Sometimes Ashe stayed, sometimes she didn't. It didn't matter.

Today, on the last day of my stay in Haven City, I was doing the same thing I always done; sit in the living room and stare at the now blank wall while forcing myself to eat.

The wall wasn't interesting but I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I hated the color, an off red that was like rotting charies. I knew that after I left, the people would paint it white. It would be better I guess.

The things I had to use to sit and eat on were crates that held the white paints. I was eating some leftover noodles. They were ok.

I kept telling myself the same thing that I always told myself and everyone else. I'm fine, completely fine.

I swallowed the last of the food and picked up my mess. The plate was paper and fork was plastic so I just tossed it into the trash.

I went back to the spot and sat back down. I looked at the same spot. Then it happened.

He kicked. His little feet plunked against the side of the uterus. He was alive.

I smiled and placed my hands on my belly to feel the plunks against my hands too. It felt amazing, this cold that settled in my chest warmed over when I felt him move. I talked to him, said hello and goodnight while he bumped his hands. Felt him settle for the night and when he took his naps.

It was nice to feel it. Made me feel alive. I was fine.

* * *

Morning encroached on me as I layed on the floor. The rays shone in the window. Today was the funeral. I wasn't going. I was going home.

I got up and took a shower. The shower was warm. I got dressed in a plain blue shirt and white pair of pants. My old boots no longer fit my feet so I got sandals instead.

I forced down some breakfast and called some people so my stuff got to the right place. I called that old doctor who sounded delighted to have a patient after being retired for five years. I called Ashelin and told her I was going to the port. I walked out of my house for the last time.

I walked to the port. I didn't need my zoomer in Kras.

I got to the port fast and sat on the edge as I waited for my ride.

My home would be in the center of the city with that Krew kid. My dad called her and asked her to let me stay in her guest house. It would be nice. He called me and told me that was where I was staying. I told him ok, I was fine with it. I don't know how my dad even knew about me but he did.

I didn't noticed anyone, nothing came to me as interesting. Not the FF walking the streets nor the people who looked down at the one pregnant women who probably looked like she was going to jump.

"Hey."

I blinked then forced a small smile before I looked behind me.

Jak stood there with hands on hips and an equally small smile. He sat next to me and pat my shoulder.

"You going now?"

I kept the smile as I answered him. "Yeah, need to get the hell away, yaknow?"

He nodded. His smile fell away as he did. They weren't on me, but the look in his eyes were much like everyone else's. I knew what he would ask next so I took the initiative to say the same thing I did to everyone else with an annoying touch.

"I'm fine!"

"I know you're fine." He shot back fast. His eyes snapped onto me with a look that said more than he did. "More than fine, for now. It will take a while for you to hit the wall, but it'll happen eventually."

I glared at him with anger I could barely muster. He only stared back with that same look, like he understood. "How do you know? What do you know about it?"

"I've been in the same boat. I been through it. I know."

He slid his eyes on to the water but grabbed my hand, rubbed his thumb against the back of it. It only lasted for a moment before he let it drop. He then got to his feet and stepped behind me to grab me under my pits.

He helped me to my own feet. "Your rides hear."

I was never a very touchy person. It got worse after I got pregnant and now, Ashelin was the only one could get close without me snapping at her. But now, now I wanted a hug from this man. No, I wanted a hug from Kaden. He wasn't here. Jak was here in front of me, he was standing two feet away. He was simply hear, anyone could be and I'd still want a hug.

So, I hugged him.

I think he was surprised at the sudden contact but took it in stride. He hugged me back and even gave me a tiny squeeze.

I pulled away first and hurried to the air-train that had probably been sent by my dad. I got in and sat down on the empty bench, giving Jak a small wave bye.

* * *

The home was modest. It had two floors, five rooms, six bathrooms, and a huge kitchen and livingroom. It was meant to be a communal home for the special guests of the Krew family. Even though the mane man was dead, I guess they still accepted guests.

The only reason I got to stay was probably because of my dad's relationship with Krew. They needed each others business in order to flourish there own. Krew got the best of Kras and dad got the best of credit.

I got a room on the top floor. It was a nice room, large with its own bathroom attached. Everything that I had in Haven was there except for the bed and the couch. The bed was replaced with a queen size that probably felt like lying on clouds. The couch was placed downstairs.

I unpacked everything I had left, clothes, shoes, and bedroom accessories. The kitchen stuff I owned was thrown out and replaced, probably by my dad.

I then curled up in the new bed, which did feel like a cloud, and closed my eyes. I didn't fall asleep, I didn't get up, I just laid there until I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Its open."

A pretty girl who seemed vaguely familiar stepped in. She gave me a greeting smile that looked nothing like her father's.

"Hello, my name's Rayn. You are?"

I got off the bed and held out my hand. "Tamantha MicDousen, we meet years ago though. You stayed the night at my sister's place."

She smiled and took my hand. "I'm sorry but I don't remember."

"It's fine. You were like three." My hand dropped when we both let go and she went straight to business.

"Its nice that your hear now. You see my father died a few years back and I have only just been able to get his will. It will be read in one week and I have invited some of his closest associates. You're going to be there in place of your father, yes?"

Feeling like I had just been placed in between a rock and a hard place, I just nodded.

"Great! Though you probably won't be drinking anything alcoholic. I'll get some juice for you instead. How far along are you?"

I placed my hands on my belly and this time, the smile wasn't fake. "Five and a half months."

"Congratulations. I have some more work to do now."

With one last smile, she stepped out of my room. I went back to my bed and layed back down. I finally fell asleep.

* * *

For most of the week I was left to my own devices. My dear host was busy with the will reading and just about everything else, so I hardly saw her.

I was busy myself. First I had to go out shopping for groceries and other goods. Then I had to meet my new doctor. I had thought he'd be so old, that he constantly shook like the widened old man that was my grandpa before he died. Instead, I got a man who hand no tremor and a childish look to his eyes despite being in his nineties.

After the visit and schedule making, I unpacked … everything. Even Kaden's stuff. That alone took me a day to shift through and pick out what I could probably keep of Kaden's or give up to his father.

The elder Allens probably needed it more than I.

I was left with one last day to waist. At first I had thought to stay and explore my new residence to familiarize myself with every nook and cranny, but then I chose to escape to the vendors place.

It was full of the same type of trinket stands that surrounded the bazaar in Haven. They only stayed once a week every other month so I considered myself lucky that I caught it before the races started. They never appeared again until it was over.

I passed several of the vendors with only passing glances until I stopped at one.

I remember seeing it before. Kaden dated the girl who ran it for a few month until he had to leave with his mom. He always called it the doll locket shop.

I glanced at the doll she had on display and the the one next to it. The doll looked like the cartoon version of her, dark blond yarn hair with brown button eyes but without actual hands and feet. Just stubs. The doll her also wore a simple purple dress with a gold chain around her neck.

The one next to it was the exact same except completely stripped of anything, leaving only simple white cloth.

As I stared at the two dolls, the girl, Mariah, glanced up and popped some gum that she chewed loudly.

"Tamantha MicDousen! By the precersers it's you. Been so long since I've seen ya! Ya gat a kid too!"

I forced a smile as I faced her. "Yeah. It's good to see you too Mariah. How are you?"

She had her feet hiked up on the stand and let them drop so I could see her fully. She had tattoos everywhere not unlike the KG tattoos. The only place she didn't have them was the face. She also had deep bags under her eyes.

"Good, good! Itza life I tell ya. Ho'are you?"

"Same. So, you make dolls?"

She popped another bubble and grabbed the blank one. "Yeah, mom taught me everything a'know. Whadda 'bout Kade the blade? Hows'e goin, eh?"

I shook my head. "Not good. Gone really."

"Oh, oh 'm sorry hun. That's his kid an'it. Left ya hanging in the wind, did 'e?"

A humorless chuckle was her only answer. She gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. She the graded some black yarn and worked on stitching them into the head.

"This one on'a house. 'E probably hasn't changed a'bit. I'll just have this done tomorrow. See ya then."

I tried to get her attention again after she all but banished me, but to no avail. All I could do is take out a picture of him and place it on her table so she had a reference. Then I left her to work.

* * *

My morning sickness started to have a terrible schedule. I'd go days without getting sick then have one day where it got at its worst.

Today was not one of those days.

Mariah had told me to be back and I was going back. The only problem was that I had to go to Rayn's will reading. To see Mariah, I facked my morning sickness.

Rayn felt bad for me and refused to take any apology I tried to say.

Once she left, I bolted ten minutes later. I walked as fast as I possibly could. The feeling in my chest seemed to tighten with each step I took. When I finally reached her vender, I found her standing just before in wait.

She had a huge smile on her face and a tiny bag in her hand. She handed it out for me to take.

"Hope you like. I used a finer yarn for the hair."

I smiled at her and took the bag from her.

In the bag was an almost exact replica of Kaden. From the way his hair was stilled in its ponytail to the simple curves of his tattoos.

There were no words I could say, at all. Tears fell from my cheeks and I kept gasping for air.

No words.

Mariah gave me a bone crushing hug with a promise that she would send a copy to Kaden's dad and shooed me away insisting that she couldn't have crying people in front of her vinder.

I made my way home and opened the front door only to be engulfed in big boobs.

I gasped and immediately pushed at the offending party only to find it was Ashelin. She looked worried, beyond even.

When I pushed her away, she quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the livingroom.

"I found her."

Inside the living room was where all the people from Haven. Torn, Keira, Daxter, The Shadow, Rayn, and finally Jak. They all sat around the room and looked up as soon as Ashe spoke.

The first person to actually react was Jak. He was sitting on the arm of the left side of my brown chubby couch. He got to his feet fast and walked right on over and plopped a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"You alright?" The question seemed to have more than one meaning. I answered them all with a single word.

"Fine. I'm fine but what's wrong?"

It was then all explained to me. The moment the group got to Kras, threats on their lives were made. They kept close to each other since. At the small get together, they were all poisoned. Slowly, they were all dying. The only way to save themselves was to win the Kras City Race's.

That, and they also had a pregnant chick to worry about too. Now that I will probably been seen with, or around, one of them, I would be just as much as target to the death threats.

Maybe even the attempts to accomplish such threats too.

Closer to the end of the explanation, I sank into the seat that Jak had abandoned and held my now rapidity growing belly. I felt more and more lost by the second.

* * *

The simple explanation was turning into an argument that would be the predecessor to many others.

Jak couldn't really care about arguments though. He hardly listened to the others bicker about their problems and instead watched the woman who was holding a child inside of her.

Now, he didn't know much about pregnant women. No, scratch that, he knew nothing about pregnant women. He did, however, know about people in general. He could read most like a book because he had to be a book himself as a child.

What he read from Tamantha wasn't good.

She probably came here to escape the death of a loved one. He could completely understand that. He wasn't proud of it, but he did the same thing when he went back to Haven.

She now had to deal with threats and poisoned people. Not a great month. The arguments weren't helping either.

So, Jak decided to act like the hero he was and rescue the woman to her room. She probably needed all the rest she could get.

He stepped over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder again. At first, she didn't seem to notice the new pressure. She just stared at her stomach. Then slowly, it began to register to her the added weight. She glanced up at him and her eyes locked on his.

Her gray pools almost always looked like fog. But today they looked expressly so with the amount of problems and words going around. Like back at the port. Scared to show how she really felt and so vary lost.

He offered her a small smile and jerked his head to the hall that lead to the rooms and stares. Her eyes followed the direction he gave and then she gave a distant nod bake as she got to her feet.

No-one gave them a second glance. Heck, they'd probably follow suit soon enough. Everyone had a long day.

He had to practically push her up stairs and guide her to her bedroom. She stopped just short of opening the door though and looked at him.

It was the same look she gave him countless times before. He chose to ignore it like all the other times. Instead, he glanced down at her hands and, in extension, her belly.

Nervous, he decided to finally ask.

"Um, you don't mind if I, ah, well. You know."

She chuckled warmly at him and grabbed his hands. Slowly, she guided them to the bump and pressed them down.

Nothing happened in the first few seconds, but then something quickly pushed against his hand. He couldn't stop the gasped laugh as he felt another little push.

He looked up to find that she was still smiling at him. This smile was like the other but held mirth as well. Jak pulled his hands away fast and cleared his throat.

"Thanks, that was, ah, cool I guess."

She chuckled again and stepped into her room. Alone, Jak just turned around and stepped into his own room which was right across from hers.

* * *

I shut my door behind me and shirked my shirt to the floor. I then climbed into bed. I hid my head in the pillow and my body under the blanket. I only stole a moment to get the time.

It was only six but I couldn't find a caring thought as I got comfortable and fell asleep to no dreems.

* * *

Now, please. No rotten tomatoes. I know this is a little fracked up but you also gotta know this. I was planning to kill of Kaden before I even started to write the story. I just didn't know when to do it. He will be sorely missed though, and the baby will have a doll of his almost dad around. That a plus, right?

So, I know what you would do in Tamantha's situation, but what about Jak's? How would you handle it?


	9. Chapter 8: Race

I just couldn't fall asleep. It was impossible to do after the day I just had. Heck, I couldn't even process most of what was told to me.

These people, everyone in the house but me, was going to dye.

It was a lot to take in. Especially since I first came here to escape my troubles. Those vary troubles seemed to follow me and grow exponentially.

I know it seems mean to say so, but it was true.

I remember once when I was little, my sister was on the phone with Alyssa's dad. I was ten at the time and was old enough to know that he was a deadbeat loser who accomplished nothing in his life. He also never showed that he cared unless he wanted some cash.

My sister was arguing with him. She looked angry and just about to blow a gasket. When she finally seemed to be fed up, she simply through the phone to the ground. She saw me and immediately smiled.

"Some advice for when you grow up to be a mommy yourself. Never have a kid with the guy who looks cool while sitting in the back of the classroom. He'll probably look cool years later too, but will never contribute."

She grabbed my hand and lead me to the bedroom that me and my cousin shared.

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's just say that he follows you everywhere."

Is this what she meant? That he'd follow me to the day he dies? I didn't want to see that. I may have ran from the man, but I sure as hell didn't want to see him die. I didn't want to see anyone die for that matter.

The worst of it was that they might die trying to save themselves anyway. There was a reason why Kaden's dad never let us get close to the races when we were younger.

I groaned and went from my side to my back. I groaned again when the light from my window shone in my eyes.

Morning already?

Guessing I would not fall asleep anything soon, I got up and ready for the day. I didn't know what I would do. How could a pregnant woman help in this situation.

Once I was ready I went downstairs and found that no-one was up yet. I thought they would want to start the day early and hopefully get a lead, maybe some practice.

Then it hit me; I could help them practice. I got a driver's license for the racing vehicles when I was fifteen like every other teenager in Kras. I knew all of the buttons to press and the tricks to help keep afloat.

Would that really help, these people probably know how to drive already.

I stepped into the kitchen and got some things to cook. It helped the strain of thought and kept my hands busy.

Even if they didn't, that doesn't mean that i'll be useful throughout the whole time. Once I got them set up, I'd be just as useless as before. I wasn't all that great at keeping vehicles.

"Those look really good."

I jumped and nearly got scrambled eggs everywhere. My head flashed back to see Rayn who smiled at me apologetically at me.

"Sorry. I thought you heard me come in."

I gulped down the anger that had leapt up and smiled back. "No, it's fine. I just sorta got lost in thought. You're here early."

Rayn sat down at the large table and placed a rather large briefcase on it. She snapped the locks and began to pull out cream colored folders.

"I know. I came early because we had to go through some things. Kras's 'Grand Pre' race has a hefty amount of paperwork and rules that all must follow before becoming a contestant. First, each person needs to sign their rights over so they can be used in murchindicing. Then they have to sign a form that the people who run the races are not liable to…"

She must have looked up to see that I stopped paying attention to her because she cleared her throat and started to sift through the papers with more vigor.

"I think you get it."

We were in silence as I cooked and she signed papers. I then decided to ask.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She stopped and glance at me. "I don't know, is there anything you can do?"

"I know how to drive."

"Yes, but everyone else does too. Plus, you're pregnant! There is a rule that states, 'if you are pregnant or trying to become pregnant, then you will not be allowed into the race."

I stopped moving as she told me all of this. That was it, I couldn't do anything. I suddenly smelled burned eggs and gasped before moving them to a plate that I don't remember getting out.

Footsteps came from upstairs. Someone was up. Those footsteps were replaced with the sound of a shower.

I got some bacon from the fridge and cut the package in half, a small trick that my brother-in-law showed me to double the amount. I began to cook that too.

The shower stopped for a minute then started again. In another room, more footsteps were heard.

"Good morning." Rayn said. I looked away from the cooking food to see who it was.

Jak's mouth was wide with a yahn. He was in a tee-shirt and night pants. I don't think I ever seen him look like this before.

He made a beeline for the fridge and grabbed the milk from it. I got him a cup as he started to uncap the jug and held it out for him. He took it and filled it up before he sat down next to Rayn.

Daxter hopped up onto the table too. He looked so tired, he wasn't even blasting his mouth. He simply stole Jak's cup and somehow gulped down a fourth of it.

Rayn started to talk to Jak about the paperwork and Daxter looked like he fell back to sleep.

More footsteps and two more people appeared in the kitchen. Ashelin got some eggs and bacon from me where as Commander Torn started coffee.

Rayn began to explain the paperwork to them too. Each were up and ready for the day so they payed attention to each word she spoke.

Finally, Keira and the Shadow were up and, in Keira's case, properly bathed. Rayn waited until they all got something to eat and drink. When they did, she pulled out the visual will of her father's and pressed play.

The fat man appeared in the air, hovering just like he would any other time. I had hoped that the video image was in bad light, but the grotesque man was just as sharp as ever. His fat folds quivered under the slightest movement and his milky, diseased eye turned to each person in the room as though he knew we all were sitting there.

We all did some sort of shift and shuffle. Jak was the only one who seemed to stay still, like an animal waiting for pray.

"Tomorrow will be the first race and each of you have the gear that you need to win. I will have that trophy, even in my cold dead hands. You all know the price if you do not win. So do not disappoint me!"

The image disappeared and left the space clear. It was daunting to think about the race now. No exiting like it should have been.

Rayn cleared her throat and braced both hands on the table. "Today should be used for practice. The race committee have set up a separate spot for each team to go in order to practice. Also, Tamantha has volunteered to show us how to use these new vehicles. So, we will be prepared for tomorrow morning.

After the qualifying race, we will be given a schedule of each day for the next two months. It will be our job to set up which racers drive in which races. Do you all understand?"

The Commander spoke up. Every eye landed on him as he rasped. "Do we all have to race in the qualifying race? Or can we add someone after it?"

I chose to answer the question. "No, not at all. You can add more people."

I was next to get receive all the eyes. I gulped; normally I wasn't shy but I seemed to be now.

"The committee doesn't make you pay to kill yourself at first. But, those who are added after the fact have to pay a large fee in order to join a team. The team can pay for them but, as I said, it cost a lot. Cash that you'd normally use to fix your rides."

Keira was next to ask a question, though she looked at me for the answer. "How many people are allowed to enter the first race."

"Three for each team. No more, no less. If you try, you forfeit the whole race and the other team wins immediately."

Rayn took back the attention by clearing her throat again. "Thats right. So right now, we have to choose who will be set up to practice."

The Commander raised a hand. "I'll go first. I have some experience that I can use."

Ashelin nodded in agreement. "Same here. I'm not about to trust my life to anyone but me. I'll race."

Jak was next, but he didn't say a damn word. He just got up and went to the stares. I guessed that he was probably getting dressed.

* * *

I was hanging on the side of Ashelin's vehicle and pointing at the trigger on the steering wheel. She pressed her thumb down with an extreme amount of pressure and bullets boomed from the guns.

"Good, that's it. We're done with the crash course." I smiled at her and she returned it. I fell however to a worried one.

"Whats up?"

Ashelin sighed and held her forehead. "I sent that bottle to Vin so he can analyze it. Normally, he'd be calling me two hours later and screaming in my ear, but he hasn't called yet."

I remember Vin he was a nice guy if not a bit crazy. I also recall that he was extraordinarily smart.

"What does that meen?"

"That this poison isn't normally used. I'm surprised that it has an antidote, that is if Krew's not lying."

I mimicked her sigh and reached to give her a quick squeeze. It was hard to do, my belly has gotten big enough that I had to squat in order pick a lot of stuff up.

"We'll be fine. You won't die, too stubborn."

She chuckled and nuzzled my arm before she pushed me away. The racer started.

"Ok, girl. Two times around the track. Try to pass them boys!"

With a smirk and thumbs up she took off after Torn, whom was already on his third lap.

I placed hands on my hips and watched then go. Ashelin's second time around, Keira appeared out of thin air next to me.

"So, how did you know all of the rules and stuff?"

I glanced at her before I looked back at the racers. "I lived here during my teen years. Only three years, but enough to learn everything that I may need to learn. I watched one that happened when I was fourteen."

She nodded her head for a moment. How old are you anyway?"

I rolled my eyes at the girl. "Im twenty two, turning twenty three in four months."

The girl's face was blank at first but then broke into a huge smile. "Oh, ok. Thats fine then." Then she walked away toward Jak, who just screeched to a stop.

What the hell was that about.

* * *

The practice was finished and people who didn't even drive got mud coated all over.

I was in the shower, the hot spray on my back, thinking.

The day was just hard. There was no doubt about that. I hardly had the time to think about anything except for the questions that I was asked.

The racers, the races, the tracks, it was all just a lot.

The hot water was slowly turning cold so I turned it off and stepped out in the fog of the heat. I got a small night shirt that barely went over my belly and a snug pair of night pants on and walked into my room.

I just about fell into bed when a I saw the small bag that I completely forgot. I don't even remember bringing it into the room. I grabbed it off the floor and upended it into my hand. Out came the Kaden doll.

I can't believe I forgot him.

I flipped the doll between both hands and then crawled into bed with him. I placed him in the crook of my arm and gave him a tiny kiss before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Just like my nightmares, I was in a dark area. No walls, ceilings, or floors, just space. The place began to morph and shrink. The floor appeared.

The area turned into a small room. In the room sat a crib and toys of every shape and size. There was even a changing station.

There also stood a man peering into the crib. He was tall with a black cascade of hair tied in a ponytail dressed in simple gray sweatpants and blue night shirt.

The man was cooing what appeared to be an egg, painted a cherry red with the word baby printed in bright green letters. I stepped closer and placed both hands on the crib side. The man wrapped one arm around me and squeezed.

"He's beautiful, Tamms."

I sighed and leaned against the man's chest. "He is."

I glanced up at the man with a smile. With a gasp the smile suddenly fell away and was replaced by a look of pure horror.

I threw myself away from the man. His face was not what I had expected. It was dead, pasty skin sunk in and torn leaving huge chunks of pussy red in its place. The eyes were no longer the color of dirt but instead the color of rotting wood with a thick slime of white slathered over it. Tiny maggots crawled all over, some burrowing into the flesh and some falling into the crib and onto the egg.

I backed away a few steps then tripped over a teddy bear. I fell into a pair of arms which wrapped around me. I tried to escape but the whomever wouldn't let go.

"Don't worry, you are fine."

The words were similar, the voice was spot on, but it sounded like a threat.

The dead man was in my face. His lips tried to show a smile but they only sagged with the flesh.

"I love you." He whispered.

I gasped for air but couldn't find any. My eyes closed tight and I dug my feet into the floor.

"Please don't! Stop!" I begged.

The dead man only chuckled at my words. "I will always love you."

Then I was let go and soon falling into a great abyss. The darkness started to close in.

I wheezed as I sat up in bed, clutching the blanket. The place formed around me until I could see the dark edges of my room. My Kaden doll fell with a thud on the floor.

"Just a dream." I whimpered as I layed back down. "Just a bad dream."

I fell back to sleep. When I woke in the morning, I didn't remember it.

* * *

Today was the qualifying race. I didn't go. My excuse not to was sleep deprivation. The real reason I didn't want to go was because I didn't want to sit in the stands and be smooshed by hot sweaty people who scream a lot.

No, I was perfectly happy sitting on a couch by myself with a small bowl of popcorn while I watched everything from the t.v..

The race had started not two minutes ago. The racers were just starting for positions. If I tried to, I could pick out Jak, Ashelin, and Commander Torn.

As the race progressed, I would yell at the t.v. when my people got passed and throw popcorn whereas when my people passed I would cheer. Lets just say, popcorn everywhere.

The door jerked and a loud knocking came from the other side.

I got up and slowly walked to the front door. I kept my eyes on the t.v. for as long as I could until a wall blocked the view. I then grumbled and unlocked the door and opened it to The Shadow. He looked agitated.

"Thank you, Tamantha."

Once inside, I practically slammed the door behind him and got back my spot on the couch. I then placed my popcorn bowl on my belly, using it like a table.

The Shadow did not sit. Instead, he glared at the mess of popcorn surrounding the t.v. and couch in something akin to disgust. Every so often, his eyes would shoot back to me silently demanding that I pick up the mess.

I didn't see this though. I was watching the race with rapt attention.

There was only so many laps with just six racers to plow through. One of the racers were already out having spiraled out of control into one of the glass walls. The leader of the race was smoking huge black clouds so thick, I was surprised that they could even see.

Last lap.

The black smoked racer was good, great even. They were keeping well enough ahead and promptly dazzing any racers who tried to go beyond.

So close.…

Then the black smoke racer plunged through the Finish line! They turned and skidded to a stop then jumped out and Jak with daxter on his shoulder appeared.

I forgot decency completely as I almost jumped to my feet and threw the bowl into the air. I yelled in excitement and heard a noise beside me.

"Hm-humm"

I glanced at the Shadow. He had the bowl that I threw hanging on the side of his log and popcorn bits stuck in his long beard and hair. He pointed to the floor that was equally covered in popcorn.

I grinned and innocent smile and. Left for the vacuum cleaner. I came back in with it, plugged it up, and began to clean the floor of its mess.

On the t.v., everyone in the team gathered in the winner's circle with the big bad Kras City racing showman himself.

You saw it hear folks, or those of you who didn't die yawning or switch to the bran channel. An unknown driver wins his first big race, in lackluster fashion. So tell us what happened out there. Where you frightened?"

The camera went to jak as the questions were asked. Jak opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Daxters nervous "no?"

"Wait till you race against the big name drivers!"

Commander Torn grabbed the reporters arms. "It gets worse?" He asked, sounding just as nervous as Dax.

The guy just laughed at him. "Much! Think you can handle it?"

Keira came forward and held out her arm in front of Jak as it shielding him. "Give him a break!"

"I'll take that as a no, or no comment. And with that, let's take it back to Greaser in Pedro."

I turned off my tv and concentrated on cleaning. G.T. just pissed me off. I like the guy who worked before him better, looked better too. Then again, Jak won the race and that's all that mattered. Even if nobody seemed as enthused about it as I did.

* * *

Hi guys! How are you today?

I was going to wait until Thursday, but I finished the chapter early, again.

Now, I have to warn you that we are close to the end. No, you all gasp, we can't when you're only at the beginning of the game!

The problem is that Tamantha won't be much use in the story, game wise. She pregnant and can't race or work on the vehicles or heavy lift, so you know she's sorta useless.

That said, I will be picking out important parts of the game and incorporating them into the story. Like the first race, she watched it on tv. I will also need your help.

You guys can help by picking parts that seem most important in the storyline. I'll go through them and check them out.

Jakfan: I think he does too. Jaks a smart guy and it makes sense that he knows. Plus, about Tammi deserving what she got, I agree to that too. I reread the story over and I realized that she can be a big bitch sometimes.

Anon: I kinda think that Jak is just good with people whether he knows it or not. After the light eco stuff happened, I think he really got better at talking to others. As I said with Jakfan, Tamantha can be a huge Bitch! So I agree with how she's mean to Jak in what she thinks of him. Here's to hoping that the time she watches him race and be nice to the daughter of Krew helps her skewed thought of him, right?


	10. Chapter 9: Sig

I was once again home alone, watching the races from the t.v. It was nice, seeing as there was yet another racer on our team, one that I had not met yet. Sig, new king of Spargus.

If I tried hard enough, I could remember him working for Krew. He was big and intimidating and I made a point to steer clear of him until I knew i could trust him or at least set next to him without being clobbered. I also knew that Krew sent him and Jak on several missions together and wondered if Jak was the only reason he was hear.

Probably.

Anyway, the races ended for the day with the promise of the Prand Pre Red Cup race tomorrow. I got up and turned off the t.v. and decided to spruce up the place for the newcomer.

I got around to cleaning the spare bathroom late in the afternoon when the front door was opened and voices came from the sounds of the city outside.

"…Took you so long to get hear? What happened?"

I peeked my head from the bathroom and glanced down the hallway to find a once in a blue moon Jak.

He was smiling it up to the point that his eyes were squinted as he walked down the hall. His eyes were practically glued to the tank of a man behind him. There was also the sound of his voice, so cheerful and chipper, something that was very rare to hear. Normally it was monotone at best.

The guy himself, Sig, was really one of the tallest men I've had the pleasure of seeing too. Jak, who was still taller than I, was dwarfed by him.

"Got caught up by Seem and her monks. There was some metal heads stalking the halls of the temple."

The two disappeared into the livingroom and I followed silently in order to hear what Sig was saying.

"How did they, I thought that the temple was closed off?" Jak asked. He took a seat and Sig followed suit.

"Apparently, there was a hole in one of the walls and one or two of the suckers crawled through. An'you know mettle heads, once one gets in, the whole place gets infested."

I chose then to present myself. I quickly brushed off my shirt which, thankfully, was a little big on me and stepped into the livingroom. I cleared my throat.

"Hey, I heard the door open and came down to investigate."

The two men both looked back at me and Jak waved almost nervously. Sig on the other hand got up and held his hand out as he moved away from his seat.

"Hey there, Firecracker! Long time no see."

Funny story behind that. My gun had gone off once in the Hip Hog. Ever since anybody who had been present, like Sig, called me Firecracker. I don't know what one has to do with the other, but oh well.

"Hi Sig. How are you?"

I took his hand and felt like a tiny child.

"Good. You?"

"Fine."

The rest of that evening was spent listening to the guys talk. Especially when Commander Torn, Daxter, and the girls came home. Most of what was talked about was racing, surprise, surprise, and work back home.

All in all, a good day.

The next day was better though, because I actually got to go to the team's waiting quarters. The place was spacious and the color of red.

G.t. Blitz and some bird named Pecker were chatting it up but I barely paid any attention as I pid everyone good luck. Just in front of the t.v., Jak and Sig were talking about something that I also didn't pay any mind to. It was not my place.

"Well, we're off." Ashelin sighed and gave a hug. I squeezed her back and then moved to salute The Commander. He smiled at me and returned it. I gave both Sig and Jak firm pats to the back and waved as they went to shut up.

I then got a real quick snack and plopped down between the girl, Keira and her father, The Shadow.

"Go team!" I yelped and offered some food to each person in turn before I set my concentration on the television.

Jak was in the front with the others hanging back to make sure that he crossed the finish line first, which he did!

As soon as he hit that line Keira and I both cheered and hooted at the t.v.. Then Keira jumped up and ran out to congratulate Jak in person. Such a hyper girl.

I followed behind her and The Shadow behind me a bit slower in pace. By the time we stepped out of the waiting room, the others reached the double doors. In Jak's arms sat the red trophy for all their accomplishments and there one fourth goal of survival.

He also had a Keira hanging off his neck, practically choking him.

Once the party reached the doors, Keira let go of Jak and simple held on to one of the trophies handles. Jak was smiling as he walked further and plunked the trophy on the shelves that were built for the purpose.

"You did it!" I cheered while clapping. Jak glanced back and smirked.

"Yeah, we all did."

Daxter was hyped and screaming at the top of his lunges. "Let's get this party on the road, figuratively speaking of course. To the bar!"

At that, the little ottsel hopped up on Sig' head and pointed in a random direction. A few chuckles followed his actions but the others mostly started walking out so they could get to the bar.

Ashelin walked on over and looped an arm around mine. "You're coming too. Even though you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't have some fun. We probably won't even be here without you."

I blinked at her accusation and glanced her way.

The rest mines Torn took the lead, guess we were walking.

"What do you mean, I haven't done anything."

The older women smiled at me. "You're like a mascot, something we want to see when we all live."

I secretly grinned to myself. That meant a lot. I then started to pull on her arm with as much force as I could muster. Like the little ottsel said, it was party time.

* * *

I was in front of an old gothic home that started legends about ghosts with the little ray of sunshine himself, Daxter.

Today was my first day with my new doctor and I had previously made up my mind to go alone. Upon telling Ashelin where I was off to, she and everybody else abjected the idea at once.

They still didn't know who had been threatening them.

So, simply because everyone else was in need of major rest in their week off, I was set with a hangover Daxter and a rather powerful handgun. I first said no, but it was him or Jak -the only guy fully awake and ready for the day somehow-, so I chose the one that seemed the least there.

Daxter was hardly awake, unlike his friend, when we left and slept half of the way there. The other half he spent hanging off my shoulder and groaning about how bad his head hurt. I wish I could help him.

Now he was eerily quiet with his mouth hanging open.

"That is where your doctor is?" He finally asked, one fuzzy eyebrow up. "Who the hell is he, Dracula?"

Not knowing who that was I chose to ignore the small animal. I instead walked up to the front door and knocked.

On the second knock, the heavy thing was heaved open to a woman dressed in a simple dress and a tiny little hat with a red plus sign on it.

"Hello, how may I help you today." Her voice was monotone and sounded quite nasally.

"What a wonderful voice!" Daxter whispered in my ear. I stifled a laugh.

"I'm here for an appointment with Doctor Sanders."

She stared at me for a moment before she answered.

"He's ready for you now but I need you to do some things for me."

Those things were the same as last I came. The only difference was an ottsel chuckling at the idea of 'peeing in a cup'. Apparently that was funny to him.

I was ten times happier that I had brought him except for Jak.

After doing everything I needed to and threatening Daxter within an inch to his life if he didn't sit down and behave, I stepped into the doctor's office and sat down.

The doctor stepped in with a clipboard shaking in his hands. The man was old, probably in his nineties, with brownish spots covering his shriveled skin. His brown eyes looked weary and tired. His white hair looked like it would snap off if any pressure was applied. Even his voice made him seem old, it wavered and trembled just as bad as his hands.

"Hello," he possessed and pulled out a pair of spectacles from his thick, fuzzy, brown sweater and placed it on the bridge of his nose. "Tamantha. It is nice to meet you."

I gave him the friendliest smile I could muster and replied. "Nice to meet you too!

I was setting on the edge of the road waiting for someone to pick me up.

* * *

This visit was so long. The doctor was so old that he often forgot what he was saying in the middle of his sentence and had to repeat himself. Hed drop stuff like his pen or clipboard and his nurse had to pick it back up.

Despite the fact that those were the only problems he presented, they took up time. A lot of time. When we arrived, it was dawn, when we left, it was starting to get dark.

The worst part about everything, Daxter's complaining.

"I mean, really! It takes that much time to check if you kids still alive?!"

I scoffed at the shoulder ornament and crossed my arms over my now huge chest. God, I hated it. They even have discharge, like thick cream colored goop that forced me to change my bra two times a day.

"I know he's still alive! Its just to check if he's in the right position, healthy, and not choking on his own umbilical cord."

"Ug, ewwww! Don't tell me that!"

I chuckled bitterly. "You are the one who brought it up."

"Yeah but, eww! Your lady stuff is nasty. So, ah, why not call Jak to pick us up. We're not getting any closer by standing here."

He plucked a comm. out of his pocket and hopped off of my shoulder. He picked Jak's picture and grinned. "Hey Jak babe! We need a ride."

I watched Daxter walk back and forth while he talked. My eyes drooped and I yawned. I had gotten a green eco dose too. Each time I get one, I get extremely tired.

"No, I don't think she can go much further. Looks like she about to just kneel over!"

"S' he commin?" My words were slurred. The Shadow does it differently; normally I had to take a nap right after.

"Sure thing babe. Now, since you can take a nap on the curb, mind if I take one on that beautifully plump chest of yours?"

I simply humphed at him and waved him off.

"Fine. Jeez, ya think I'm asking for an arm or something!"

He plopped down next to my feet and sighed.

"It's a boy then? That's nice. Not that I'd complain about a girl but we need more boys. Do ya got a name picked out?"

"Mmhmm, Kaden."

"Nice, nice. Why?"

"Why do you have to keep talking?"

"Fine!"

We fell into silence and I closed my eyes. I opened them back up when I heard a low rumbling from the engine of a racer. It was sleek and blue. It also held a woman who looked familiar.

She looked an awful lot like me except for the red hair and blue eyes. She was much taller and tanner than I and had the most lethal I've ever seen on. It took me a moment, but I recognised her and tried to force the tired away.

"Alyssa! Is that you?"

The girl smirked and held out a hand to help me to my feet. She then seamlessly pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"The one and only. Its so great to see you again Tammi. Been too long."

"About six years! What have you been up to?"

She grinned again and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, living in the wastelands can be rough, leaves little room for romance. But I did pretty well!"

She then showed me a copper colored band around her left ring finger. I gasped and grabbed her hand. "You're getting married?"

She shook her head. "Got. His name is Thornton. We hitched up before the former king passed."

"What's he like?"

We spent the rest of our time talking. My sister had another kid. Her name was Windy and she had just turned three. Alyssa was also with child, a seven year old boy who had been left parentless when the dark makers broke in to Sparges. His name was Dillon and he was hear but with Thornton.

Briefly, I wandered what Dax was doing, being so quiet. A quick look at him told me he had fallen asleep. I also wondered what was taking Jak so long.

"But, it looks like mom and I weren't the only ones getting busy! How far along?"

"Six months, almost seven. Two to three more and I'll be a mom."

"Who's the dad?"

I opened my mouth to answer when he pulled up. The vehicle Jak chose was one of the lower class ones with two seats, meant for safety. When he climbed out, he sent a wary look at Alyssa and stepped right up behind me.

"Hi."

Alyssa glanced at me then back at him with a small smile. "Hello sir, its nice to see you in good health."

"Thanks." He grumbled while crossing his arms. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alyssa Grants, sir. I'm Tamantha's niece."

"Oh." The wary look simply fell off and his shoulders, which were stiff and broadened, did so as well.

"It was nice seeing you sir, but it appears that you have to go." Alyssa said with a strate and respectful tone. She turned back to me and gave me one last hug. "I'll see you later. Thornton and Dillon'll be upset if I don't get back right now and tell them everything. Bunch of nosy men I've got. Love you."

"Love you too, hun. Talk to you later?"

When she was out of sight, Jak looked at me and offered a smile. "She seemed nice."

For some reason, his smile just ticked me off. I rolled my eyes and started to try to climb the side of the vehicle he had but couldn't. Jak came over and helped me, chuckling under his breath. He then climbed into the driver's seat and started our trek home.

I began to feel that tiredness seep in again and let my eyes close. The next they opened wi was being lifted into the air and carried. There was a weight on my stomach that I guessed was Daxter. Jak chuckled again.

"Seems i'm always carrying you home, hu?"

I only hummed and snuggled my nose into his chest. The night was cold and he was warm.

I didn't even realize that we were indoors until I was disposed of into my own bed. I quickly grabbed in to the closest thing and fell asleep.

I had no dreams.

* * *

Jak was watching her. It had become something of a pass time for him when he had a fight with Keira or simply wanted to do something that required no actual thought.

It wasn't that he thought she did interesting things. Heck no. Normally, it was just simple house work. No, it was just something he did. Like he wanted to make sure she didn't up and disappear.

It pissed him off when he thought about. Why the hell didn't she just tell him!? He knew for a while now, after coaxing the information out of Light. So why didn't she tell him the baby was his?

So yeah, there was another three months left for her to say something. But what if she didn't tell him and just ran off after she had it?

After all, he was surprised to find out. He thought that he could never have kids, never could get a woman pregnant, after his time in prison. For him, that had been its own personal hell. He grew up in a time where you started to pop out children when you his sixteen. He had actually been looking forward to it too. He always wanted to be a dad some day.

Jak was one too, or just about to be.

He sighed and glanced at a clock. Noon and the last day of their break. He had heard that the next two cups wouldn't have that many breaks in them. The contenders would be driven hard to get past the next month. Jak hoped he didn't die from the poison before he could see his son, Daxter had told him. Also told him she was planning to name the baby, Kade.

He wanderd where the hell that name came from.

"Damn it all!"

Jak flinched and looked back at Tamantha to see her sitting on the floor with both her legs and arms crossed in the center of the living room. She looked pissed.

Sig and Daxter were also in the room. Daxter simply glanced her way before turning back to the t.v. and the cartoons he watched for some reason. Sig on the other hand got up and crouched next to her.

"Need any help, doughboy?"

"No! I don't! I can get up on my own!"

Jak snickered. It was funny how Sig could stand up to a huge metal head without fear but be snapped at by a pregnant women and practically cower in it.

Not that he was the only one. Tamantha had been getting snippy with just about everyone as the week progressed. He just chocked it up to hormones.

Sig eventually just picked her up and set her back on her feet. She growled an angry thanks before she grabbed her vacuum and left the room all together. Jak listened to her stomp up the stares and then slame her bedroom door shut.

With a sigh, Sig sat back down. Daxter started to laugh. "How the hell did you get with her anyways?" He managed.

Sig and Daxter were the only two he had talked to about her. He also made it clear that he wanted to deal with it.

"A lot of booze."

Daxter caught his breath and sighed happily. "Well, ya better hope the kid acts nothing like her, or you'll be in one big mess!"

* * *

Hi guys!

Just wanted to apologize for being so late. I had a huge holiday thing and a long trip that I only just returned from the other day.

Also wanted to say that I plan to try to make one chapter per cup. It'll be hard since Tammi can't do anything but hopefully with the appearance of her niece, title help.

Anon: I think the term you were talking about was antepartum depression, or description while pregnant. I'm not denying that she is, i'm one hundred percent behind that. Happens to about thirty percent of women who are pregnant and can cause problems later on. You also have to remember that she lost Kaden and is probably going through a grieving period. With three more months to go, we'll have to see what she does and how she acts.

I have been playing with the idea that Jak knows about the baby. At first, I thought he shouldn't know, but now I think that it would be better for everyone.

What do you think?

By the by, I always pictured Jak as a morning person. If not, then someone who can wake up fast.


	11. Chapter 10: Glass

I stared at the tv with a blank face. As of twenty-five minutes ago, there was nothing left to do. I cleaned house as well as wash the dishes and almost all the laundry.

It was only mid day.

So I just sat and watched the races. Each person on the track flew past one another at amazing speeds. It was mostly a blur as even Blitz talked just as fast with blow by blow commentary.

"Oh, and there goes another one! To bad too, he was a favorite."

I blinked and continued to stare at the screen. A dull like sound came from my throat, almost guttural. I got to my feet and shuffled slowly toward the downstairs bathroom while holding my breath. When the porcelain throne was in my line of sight, I crumbled to my hands and knees and let out my burden.

"Thats gross."

I felt my hair suddenly pull away from my face and bunch behind my head. Glancing back, I saw the grimacing face of Ashelin.

"Hi. I thought you guys were in …" I doubled over and my face was right back in the toilet.

"We just come back. Everyone else went to rest up for tomorrow. Hell, Torn just passed out on the couch."

I giggled but choked and returned to the porcelain cup. Ashelin gagged.

"I thought that you'd be over that by now."

I spat and sat beside the toilet with a giant sigh. "Not really. Some go through there whole pregnancy with morning sickness. My sister did, every morning."

"She's more able than I. You clean house while we were gone?"

I grabbed hold of the side of the bathtub and heaved myself to my feet with some help of Ashelin's. Once there, I groaned in exhaustion and leaned into her.

"I did. I got tired of boredom and took to cleaning."

She took my wait and lead me past the living room and the sleeping Commander, up the stairs and to my room.

"Now, get dressed. We have some things we need to get."

I started to change, I had already took a shower this morning, and spoke through the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Out. I've been in Kras for a while and never had the chance to be a tourists."

I only hummed and walked out of the room with simple marital jeans and a stretchable shirt. Just before I stepped out, I plucked my purse from the bedside table i placed beside the door.

"How am I supposed to help with that? I only lived here for eight years. Most of those were when I was too young to remember."

Ashelin smiled and looped her arm into mine just as we stepped out of the house and into the streets. Instead of riding, we walked.

As we walked, we talked about stuff. None of the races were in the conversations. Only girl stuff.

"You know, Torn and have talked and after all this, we may get married."

"Really? That's great!"

We were halfway to the shops when she sprung this on me. It was a huge surprise and she didn't even break stride. I stilled for a moment and then waddled as fast as I could to catch up.

"Yeah. We even talked about when. I suggested some time after the baby's born. I also wanted to ask you if you'd like to be the maid of honor, if you want to that is."

I stopped again and gaped at her. She really was sprinting this on me fast. Too fast. It made my head spin.

"I-I guess so. I mean, I think it would be good to do it. I guess."

Ashelin chuckled at my floundering and waved me off. "It's fine. I just wanted to ask you now except later."

We walked into the shopping district and she was already looking at the clothes that were hanging on racks outside. I didn't look.

"Why not one of the other girls?"

Ashelin hummed and picked a beautiful red blouse to look at. "Tess is too small and i just don't like Keira."

"Why? She seems like a good kid."

The woman just laughed at me. "Good kid? The girls a bitch! And just because I showed interest in Jak."

"Really? I thought the two didn't start dating until recently."

She replaced the red with a sky blue. "No. They've been on and off for years. I made a mistake by crushing on a hero and his little girlfriend just acted like the worst person ever."

Ashelin then grabbed the blemish red and handed it over to me along with a pair of pants. "Try these on and let me see."

* * *

After our shopping spree,we went home and found that no-one was there. Apparently, they didn't have the whole day off, just Ashelin. So, I took all of my new outfits to my room.

In my room was one of those huge full sized mirror that hung off the wall. It had drawings covering its edges in shiny metallic colors that plainly stood out. The sharp sides were also covered by burgundy wood painted gray.

I looked in the mirror for the first time in along time and couldn't help a small gasp escape. I had grown pale white with large bags under my eyes. My cheeks looked to be sunk in and wrinkles started to form around my eyes. The person I saw in the mirror was completely different from how I use to be. I changed so much in such a small amount of time, practically aging years.

Was I, no! Absolutely not! Never.

Anger bubbled in my chest. This image was haunting -even the eyes were hollow- and was certainly not me. I picked up something from my floor and tossed it from hand to hand before throwing it at the other me.

The glass shattered as if in slow motion. Specks of silver spilled strate down as large shards splayed and webbed. When each piece hit the floor, they all broke and bounced. I felt some shots of pain on my legs and feet. I ignored it though, feeling triumphant over the the aged and fragile image.

I was young and strong! It was the only way I could see myself.

Heavy foot steps up a flight of stares were heard and soon my bedroom door burst open. As soon as Ashlein came in, her eyes assessed the situation. She then switched from friend mode to bos mode and forced me to set down on my bed.

"Stay! Don't move! I'll get a broom and a medkit."

She left the room and did just came back with said items. She shoved the med kit in my hands and started to clean up the glass with an air of anger.

Why though? Why was she angry. I did it; I defeated the…

It dawned on me then. My little stunt could have very well killed my baby! One misplace shard and I would give up the only thing I was living for. My hands which had been holding the kit flew to my stomach.

Ashelin was finishing off the last of the mess and looked back at me. She was about to speak but i beat her to it.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, tears speckled my eyes and growing. "Why did I just do that?"

I didn't get an answer. The other woman just grabbed my feet and began to pull out shards of silver glass.

The tears were flowing like a river now. "I never wanted this. I never wanted to be a mom. This kid was not planned. It simply happened. Just because I had a stupid one night stand!"

Ashelin stopped wrapping my foot and glanced up. "I thought you and Kaden just decided to have a kid?"

I sobbed and cupped my face in my hands. "No. Kaden's not even the father."

"Who…?"

"Jak!" I choked.

Ashelin gapped. Surprise written all over her face, her eyes wide. "What?! And you haven't told him yet?!"

I shook my head. "No. I'm scared, terrified, that he'll want to take my baby! My baby's the only thing I have left. I don't…" more crazed sobs fell from me as my body shook.

The red head must have finished wrapping my feet because she sat next to me and hugged me to her chest while petting my hair.

"It's fine, just fine. Jak's not like that. He would never do that, ever! He knows what it's like, unfortunately."

"He has every right, every right to do it. I deserve it."

Ashelin didn't deny or confirm, just held me as I cried and cried and cried for the first time since Kaden died two months ago.

* * *

I walked down the stares as I talked to my baby doctor. I needed help, big time.

Ever since the night before, Ashelin worried about how I was doing, not only because of the big secret I have kept for almost a full eight months, but because of how I acted and reacted to the news. After I was forced to explain everything to her in as much detail as I could, she looked me straight in the eyes and demanded me to do as she said.

"At least you have admitted that the baby is Jak's. This is normally the first step. The next is for you to talk to your doctor. He may be able to help you with your depression."

At the time, I simply nodded in understanding and compliance. Now, as I set up an appointment with a psychiatrist that my doctor suggested to me, I felt angry at how she thought I was depressed.

Though I admit that depression runs in my father's side of the family, I refuse to believe that I have it.

The receptionist who picked up the line before spoke to me again. Her monotone voice carried at a slight wine.

"Hello, thank you for holding. How may I help you?"

"Hi. I called ten minutes ago to get an appointment with Doctor Amest."

The woman cleared her throat. "Yes. He can't come to the line right now but i can help you set up that appointment."

I sighed and grumbled in exasperation. "Ok, I need to see him with a friend soon, preferably next week."

"Alright, how about Tuesday?"

I walked into the kitchen and looked at the board on the wall with the racing schedule. Ashelin wanted to go with me so i looked for her races. She had seven for the next week, one each day. Most were in the afternoon but if luck would have it.

"That would be great! Can it be in the afternoon, some time after one?"

I heard some clicking on the other side. "Yes, we have a spot right at one-thirty to three."

"That would be great, thank you."

I hung up and walked back into the living room and the turned on tv. On the screen was Jak with some other man who had a sizable girth and a bad beard that was the color of dirt covered blond hair. They were both glaring at each other with anger and malice.

Rayn was also in the living room. She sat on the couch with a nice computer on her lap and her father's will in her hand. I glanced over her shoulder and watched as she typed away what looked like statistics for the big race.

"Hi."

She jumped and slammed down the computer screen. She then looked back at me and cursed.

"Precursors Tamantha, you scared me!"

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

Rayn glared at me for a moment but opened her computer and showed me the statistic bars.

"I've been looking at our static and i see that though we are ahead now, we may just run short later on. The other racers know the track better than we do and i don't know how to help those odds. It's nerve wrecking."

She clicked on something and a picture of the track on Kras. I looked it over and spotted a small nick that lead to a secret part of the track. I remember it having seen a racer disappear and reappear later on in first place. Jak, who was in first place beforehand, had to do some tricky maneuvering in order to gain back the lead.

"There! It's a short cut." I said as I pointed it out. "It'll help to get a person one or two spots a head at the least."

"Really?" She sounded surprised. "Well, I'll show that to the others later. Thanks."

I nodded and sat next to her. God, my feet were killing me. I pulled one up on my knee and inspected it. The white wrappings on my foot were spotted with red and had black dirt bunched on the bottom. It was discussing and needed to be changed.

"What happened?"

I grimaced at the question. "I accidently broke the glass of my mirror in my room. Got cut; nothing bad."

"Oh. Okay. I hope that you're alright."

I smiled at her with my most convincing grin. "'M fine."

I looked back at the t.v and watched as the racers each fought for the lead.

* * *

Hello all. How have you been?

I would like to apologise first off about not posting so much. The holiday's got a hold of me and i followed obediently. With Christmases and the New Year coming up too, I may be late again.

Anon: i agree. I feel like this depression will lead her on a bad path if she doesn't accept the help offered to her. Plus, I also stand corrected. I believe now that the depression started as soon as she realized she was pregnant. Thank you for that.

About the scenes with Ashelin, that went through a LOT of changes. First I was going to bring Tess in earlier (I hope to bring her in soon because I believe that Tammi may benefit from her friendship, if you all don't think so, please tell me), but I scrapped that. Then it was Jak! But I scrapped that too. Eventually, I chose Ashelin because she's a good person and friend who knows Tamantha best.

Review please! Tell me if this is good or bad. Had a rough time writing this; not only because of holiday's, but also because I had a bit of a writer's block problem.


	12. Chapter 11: Help

**"What!?"**

Jak gasped and he and Daxter covered their ears as fast as they could when the yell was heard from the house.

They had just left the track for the day after a small change in schedule forced Jak and Ashelin to switch spots. Jak was told that the reason behind the whole thing was because he had too many races under his belt where as Ashelin barely had any.

"It was just as well," Daxter commented on the way home. "Least I get to call my Tessicans!"

When they got home however, they were subjugated to noise that could burst an eardrum. Daxter actually hid under Jak's shirt for cover.

When nothing came charging at them, Jak uncovered his ears and cautiously stepped into the living room to see a vary distresses Tamantha. The woman was pacing in circles as she into her comm.

"Ashe, common. You said…"

Ashelin's voice drifted through the tiny device in a calming tone.

 **"I know Tamantha. I'm sorry but it's out of my hands. I still expect you to go though. Ask Jak if he can take you."**

"Ask Jak?! Jak! No way I'm going to ask…"

It was then that she saw Jak. The look on her face was simple surprise. Her mouth even hung open in an O shape.

 **"I know how you feel Tammi, long day can make a grumpy man, but you need to make it to that appointment. Just ask, ok? The worst he can say is no."**

The call ended and Tamantha's eyes left Jak to place the comm. back in her pocket. When it was back in place, she glanced up and mumbled.

Daxter tried to stop himself from giggling. "What was that sweetheart? What did you say exactly?"

The girl crossed her arms and asked. "Will you take me to a doctor's appointment. It's important and I have to be there."

Even Jak felt a small smile fighting its way on his face. Tamantha was acting kinda like a child.

"Sure. Just let me grab the…"

She shook her head. "No way. I need to walk. It's much needed exercises that I don't get often."

Daxter had started to lounge on Jak's shoulder but toppled off when the word walk was used.

"What! No way! Walk? What the hell! There is no way we are walking all the way to this one place that you want to walk to!"

Jak taped Daxter's tail with his foot. "Alright."

Tamantha gave a tiny nod and turned to the stares. "K, I'm getting a jacket."

Daxter gapped for a moment then immediately went into a long winded rant.

"What the hell is that! Just cause that chick has your kid, you let her walk all over you! I mean, really?! Walking! Walking! We're tired after a long day racing our asses off! And what does she say? We're walking."

Jak rolled his eyes and plucked the ottsel from the floor and placed him back in his spot.

"My feet hurt even thinking about walking!" He finished. His little arms crossed and he humphed.

"You'll be fine." Jak retorted while patting Dax's feet.

Tamantha came back down as she slipped on her jacket. She didn't say a word to either man or ottsel. Instead, she just took the lead on the march to the place she had to be.

About a quarter of a mile out, Daxter go board of just setting on Jak's shoulder in silence. So he chose to drown out the numbing noise of honks and horns by his voice.

"Where are we going anyway?"

The girl didn't look back when she answered. "I told you; to the doctor."

"This ain't the way to go."

She glanced back. "You remember how to get to my doctors place?"

"No. But I know it's not this way."

Tamantha groaned angrily and stopped walking altogether.

"I need to go to see a psychiatrist. Apparently, pregnancy is fucking with my brain and hormones enough that Ashe has started to worry. That and some unmentionables screams out the need for help."

Jak was able to put one and one together and even though she wasn't telling him the truth, he wasn't going to set back and not know what was going on. The woman was carrying his kid after all.

"Is that why your feet are in bandages?"

She didn't answer him, she just sent him a seething look before walking again, but with a steeper step.

"Wait, what?! You did that to yourself? Man, you do need help… and maybe a shower while your at it. Your hair looks shinier than a newly waxed car, and I'm not talking about clean."

She still didn't answer. Jak however, couldn't help but notice that her hands were balling up at her sides.

And people told him that he had anger problems.

Jak quickly caught up with her stride, not that it was hard with her being as small as she was, and opened his mouth to say something. She cut him off hit a loud huff and growl.

"Why don't you just drop it! Drop it and leave me alone!"

"Well chick, you are the one who asked us to walk you there! Walk!"

"You could have said no."

"No, we couldn't have." Jak cut in. He reached forward and grabbed the girl's shirt to pull her back and stop her. "Do you not realize that we are being threatened? Someone out there wants to kill us all and I don't think this person will think twice about taking out some bad mouthing pregnant chick."

She glared at him and partner for a few moments. Then she sighed. "I get that completely. I just have been stressed is all."

"Stressed? You think you're stressed? Just get behind the wheel during a race and you'll know stressed sister."

"Ok, yes. I admit that you all have a harder time than I. And yes, I'm technically no in any immediate danger unless I step outside. Plus, I don't help much with my own stress piling up on everyone else's. So, all in one, I useless except for adding on worry."

During her outbursts, Tamantha had started to walk again. Her words were mostly unheard seeing as she talked silently and to herself but Jak got the gist of it.

"Do you even want the kid?"

This time, she just ignored him and continued on as if he hadn't said a word.

* * *

When we got to the office, Daxter and I fought a little about setting arrangements which only stopped when Jak stepped in the center of it, or just turned until Daxter was no longer visible. Once that calamity was fixed, I was called in to the main mans office.

The man himself was setting in a comfy black chair with one leg balanced on his knee. He was wearing an expensive suit with his short brown hair brushed back out of his face.

"Hello. My name is Michael Fanchal. You?"

I sat down on the couch right in front of him. "Tamantha MicDousen."

"It's nice to meet you. Now, can you tell me the problem?"

A moment of silence was broken when I just started talking. I talked about everything and anything from point A to point B. Michael just listened to my every word.

"And he asked if I even wanted my baby."

Michael hummed as he started to write on a small sheet of paper. "Do you?"

"What?"

He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want your baby? It truly is a simple question."

I looked away from the ceiling to my feet and the carpeted floor. I sighed.

"I can't think of my future without him."

Fanchal smiled at the slip of paper and tore it off of the pad. "That's what I thought. This is an antidepressant that will help you with your problems. Now there are some side effects that include higher mood swings. You don't have to worry though, the pills are not going to harm the child or you in any way."

"Good."

His smile grown as he handed over the slip and a second with it. "Now, if you need to talk to me about anything at any time, just call me. I'll listen."

I looked at the number and gave a distant nod. At the same time, we both stood up and he offered me his hand to shake. I took it.

"Thanks, a lot."

I then lead the way out of the room and back into the waiting room where Jak and Daxter had both fallen asleep.

"Any time miss MicDousen. And remember to call when you need to." He looked at the small handful of people and called out a man named Yogo.

I woke the boys and once again took the lead on home. We didn't talk like we had before. We just walked on in silence even as I made a small stop at the pharmacy. Well, Jak and I did, Daxter just passed out again.

When we got home, I noticed that everyone else was home. Wanting to avoid the inevitable questions, I slipped away to my room. There I read the warning paper that I got with the pills.

It was the usual stuff. If you experience these side effects and this happens, yada yada yada, if you feel nausea and constant discomfort, best taken with eco. That was new.

I zeroed on that particular section and couldn't help but feel surprised.

Apparently, eco was a mood elevator. Not big time, but just enough to help with the medication.

As I read on, someone knocked on my bedroom door. Without even a confrontation from me, the person, Ashelin, stepped inside.

"How are you?"

I glanced at her then back at the warnings. "Okay, but I think I pissed off Jak."

She chuckled and sat down beside me. "I'm not surprised. You're a hard person to get along with. Why?"

I sighed and layed my head on her shoulder. "I snapped at him. I didn't mean to but every time I look at him, I just lose the ability to hold my tongue."

Ashelin rolled her eyes and took the pill bottle from me and glanced over the directions. "So, you have to take one every day? Won't that be harmful?"

I shrugged and pointed at the top. "In the morning or before bed is when I have to take them. Should be fun. The doc said that it shouldn't harm me or my baby."

She smiled and patted my back. "That's good then." She got up and went to the door but stopped just before it. "Keira cooked supper, by the way. Most of its greens and not that good, but you may find some to your liking."

She then left me alone, though she kept my bedroom door open. I sighed at the silent command to follow and tossed the pill bottle on my bed.

Time to eat I guess

* * *

Hello, nice to see you all!

So, I'd like to apologize in advance for the short chapters I've been shelling out. Not cool. Originally, this was going to be much longer but I chose to cut it and make two separate chapters, the second of which I'm still writing.

I love Daxter but I don't think I gave him much justice hear. I know he's a smart aleck with a huge heart and brains he doesn't like to show, but still.

Anon: You gave me a lot to think about. The first was the fact of abuse and neglect and death. I don't think that she'd do all of that. I may be biased, but I think she'd more likely smother the child. Like she'd push every other problem out of her head until she just snaps under pressure and stops. I know some people who's done that before and they had stayed like that for about a week until they just jumped back on the bandwagon.

The thing about a mental institution, I don't think that the docs would send her to one because she herself willingly admitted that she needed help. And even though she admits that she never wanted children doesn't mean that she doesn't want her baby now.

Jakfan: I know what you mean. She is selfish and kind of mean. Normally, Tamantha is the type to drop everything for her friends. Let's hope that once she gets better, she acts better too. Plus, thank you for the complement. I've tried my best to keep her interesting.

Sally: I assure you, this is no dream.


	13. Chapter 12: Sabotage

Hello everyone! It's so nice to see you all!

Now, I'm sort of surprised with myself. This isn't that late. This is huge because, one: the holidays, and two: I've had a very bad cold for that last week. And when I get sick, I am not productive at all.

On to another thing. I skipped like, three weeks in the story.

Im one of those people who like to get certain things completely correct. Now, I'm not saying that everything in this story is but I know that a lot of it is, emotion wise. I will look up stuff off the internet, ask advice from a friend, or just ask my mom (who, might I add has bachelor degrees in Physiology, sociology, and Criminal justice!).

This all pans to the depression. I generally know about depression and its side effects. I know that there are many different types and forms that can manifest. I know how they can come about and how they progress with time. I also know how the medication helps. But I do not know the healing process.

I looked it up, asked around, and asked my mom, but couldn't find anything that may help me understand it better. So I would like to apologise for this. I'm Sorry.

* * *

My life seemed like it was going fast while leaving me behind. In part, it was because all I could do was set at home and clean while everyone else got to be in this race. I found myself bored to death from it, expressly now.

Another part was that I was depressed, short and simple. Yes I do admit to it now. I was sick from it and it took a fiery redhead kicking me to better myself to release that, though the pills didn't hurt.

But, I'm just rambling. On to the point if the mater.

It all started at what seemed to be about a week after I started taking the pills.

I was washing dishes and listening to the radio and humming along merrily with the toons, something that I just began to enjoy, when my comm. went off.

I got it out of the out of my back pocket and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello, I am calling for Tamantha MicDousen."

"This is she. What do you need?"

"Well, you seemed to have missed your last appointment."

I paused and thought. "For the baby doctor? But that's not for another two weeks."

"No, it was yesterday. Would you like to make another one?"

Distantly, I said yes. My new next appointment would be the day after the next. After I had missed the first one that was scheduled for the second week of my eighth month!

So, we hung up and I just started to cry. That was another problem that just came up. I was beginning to cry and weep… a lot! Not only that, I would be the happiest person alive one moment and then practically bawling the next for the stupidest reasons.

Anyhow, just as I started to really cry, the Commander stepped into the room. He just sorta stood there for a moment and then give me a few pat's. You'd think he'd be use to this sort of behavior from the Underground women but no, apparently not.

When he got to the third pat, Ashelin also walked in and saw I was crying too. She however, was good at the girl thing and asked what was wrong.

I balled up my fists and tried to hit air. "I missed my appointment! It was the last one too."

"What does that mean?" The Commander asked.

I looked at him with an almost seething look. More tears leaked out of my eyes.

"It's the one where you get your new ultrasound. I would have gotten to see my baby but now I have to wait for another two days!"

"And you're just gonna cry about it?"

"Yes I am!" I snapped while stomping my feet. "That's what pregnant woman do!"

I guess my Commander just left after that because I couldn't hear his raspy breathing anymore.

Ashelin took her turn to speak then. "In two days? I think I have a race that day."

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "It's fine. I'll just ask someone else."

She smiled and gave me a tiny hug. "That's good."

She had to leave so I was once again left alone. Well, not completely alone. Jak was in the other room.

I had told everyone in a small way that I was taking antidepressants to help me and gotten several different responses. Sig just congratulated me. The Shadow did as well but with caution. Keira rolled her eyes at me and Daxter took a deep breath and told me that he would be my antidepressant instead.

When I told Jak, he sort of glared at me before asking me several questions. Will it harm the baby, will it harm you, will it cause problems later in life?

Now that I think of it, I think Jak knows. I just never noticed before. So, why not him?

I left the kitchen and made a beeline for the spot right next to Jak on the couch and looked at him until he looked back at me. When he did, I smiled.

"Hi."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Hey."

I turned my body to kind of face his to the point that our legs touched. "Sooooo, I have an ultrasound appointment in two days."

Jak only hummed, but it was a confused hum.

"Do you know what an ultrasound is?"

He shook his head no.

"It's where the doctors show you what your baby looks like when he is still inside of you."

I think that really got his attention. Because before, he just looked at me with this glassed look. Now his eyes were sharp and focused.

"Would you take me? You don't have to and if you can't, I understand. You are trying not to die and all."

He didn't answer me right away. "In two days?"

"Yep."

"Sure."

I felt like epping. I chose not to so I wouldn't freak him out though. "Thanks."

I got up, suddenly remembering that I had more dishes to wash. I didn't get far though, because Jak grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

"Why me?"

I blinked at him being so close to my face until I realised that he had just asked me a question. "What?"

"Why did you ask me?"

I had to think about my answer carefully. The best reason was simply because I needed a ride and I wasn't aloud to go on my own. There was another one but it just seemed to float around my head just out of my reach.

"I don't know. I know it's for a reason but I don't know what reason."

I guess he didn't have much of a response to that so his grip on my wrist lessened and his eyes wandered to my belly. Seeing this, I pulled my hand away and grabbed his to set on my stomach.

At first, he went stiff like a rock. However, slowly he melted and shifted his hand so both could fit.

He looked like a kid in a candy store. His eyes all bright, his lips up in a loose smile. It was cute.

Not only that, now that I was close to him, I noticed that he was hot. His arms were that right muscle size, his face was nice to look at, and his hands were large enough that they could probably engulf my own.

Okay girl, way off track.

"Does he always move like this?"

Focus on the question, questions are good.

"No, not really. He takes naps during the day and stuff. He just seems to like you though because he normally doesn't move this much."

"Really?"

"Yep. However, the other day he kicked me something fierce. I woke up with a bruise right under my ribs."

He chuckled at that and lifted one hand away. "Must Of hurt."

"I guess. In truth, I really don't remember much. It's all kind of blurry. Some parts are clearer than others but most are just there."

He just looked at me with that look. "You seem happy."

I gave him the biggest smile I could muster. "I know!"

* * *

The next day had nothing to talk about. All I did was clean, clean, and clean. I didn't know that there were so many cobwebs.

The day after that, I could hardly sleep from excitement. I got up at four and we had to leave at noon. So I cleaned some more. I practically attacked the freaking house with a mop and broom and the occasional vacuum tossed in.

Jak had switched spots with Sig and Rayn so he had the whole day off. He was my company and it was good company. For all he didn't talk, when he did it was a rare joke or odd comment that cracked me up. He needs to stop hanging out with Daxter so much if he wants to keep his bad boy image.

We were both ready by eleven so I started to point out that getting there early would be good. When we stepped outside, my sights were set on the huge racing vehicles or, more specifically, his Javelin X!

I haven't noticed it before now, but the last time I was in one of these was when I was fifteen. Kaden and I snuck into his dad's garage and took them out for a joy ride, every night. It was how we got our licence.

"No."

I blinked and looked back at Jak. He was smiling with his hands on his hips, his leather jacket hanging off the crook of his arm.

"Why?"

He strolled over and grabbed my bicep to pull me over to a separate car. "It's a one seater."

"And?"

He lead me to the smaller vehicle with two seats and opened the door for me. "I don't want someone setting in my lap."

I got into the car and plopped down in the seat with crossed arms.

"I guess that makes sense."

* * *

Jak kept his eyes on the road as one hand was lazily perched on the steering wheel. He was also hyper aware of what the girl next to him was doing.

Currently, Tamantha was watching the world blur by. Her hand rested lightly on her belly and a small, almost secret smile on her face.

It was a wonder how much she changed in a month.

"So," he started. He always felt slightly awkward when talking about Kade. "When are you going to have him?"

Her head whippet around to face him and an ear splitting grin replaced the small smile.

"In a month. I'm so excited too, get to see my little baby boy and finally give him a kiss."

He chuckled at her near squeaking excitement. "Yeah?"

"Yep. I know that he'll probably look exactly like his father too, and the man's no slouch."

Jak blinked and looked back at her. Would she tell him. Should he ask her. He sighed and steeled his jaw.

"Hey, Tamantha. I think that…"

"Ohhhhh! Stop! Stop, we're here!"

And he did. Right in front of a gothic looking home that probably needed a toon up. Tamantha hopped out and slammed the car door. She then waddled as fast as she could to the house door.

"Hurry up Jak!"

Jak's sixth sense started to go off as soon as the girl touched the doorknob. He hopped up on his feet and jumped on the cage of the car. He then launched himself out and rolled in his landing. He ran to catch up with her and wrapped an arm around her to stop her.

"I don't think it's safe."

Tamantha blinked at him then up at the building.

"Oh, oh! No, it's safe. This was built back during the warring times."

He slowly let go but kept close just in case. "Waring times?"

"Yep, about fifty years ago." When the door opened all the way, a little bell rang. The room they stepped in seemed just as creepy as the outside. The walls were an odd yellow and the furniture was a faded black. A small window was on the far wall; it looked like it was just cut out with only a curtain covering it.

"We use to be at war with Haven City. The king before the last, his name was Atticus, was a hard but fair leader. He wanted to broaden his horizons and chose Kras to do so. At the time, Kras wasn't very big on weaponry and huge on racing. To him it seemed perfect."

The two walked up to the tiny window and Tamantha traded a few words with the lady who sat behind it. She then was told to wait and sit down until she was called. When they both sat down on a loveseat that probably seen better days, Jak cleared hit throat.

"What happened?"

Tamantha had started to thumb through a magazine.

"Kras citizens went crazy. As soon as the Haven City's army set foot on land, Kras just went all out. Heck, they even took apart there cars in order to make weapons. Haven City's king kept at it though. He was a stubborn fool. So, not only did he have to defend against metalheads, but he also had a war in a foreign land."

Jak nodded. "A war on two fronts, not a good idea. What happened."

The woman put the magazine down and looked at Jak. "Thirty years later, his son, Damos, came to Kras against his father's wishes and asked for forgiveness. He himself stood before the men his father sent and told them to stop. He then went home and asked his father to step down and let him take over."

"What? He wouldn't…"

Tamantha sighed and held up a hand for him to stop. "Asked Jak, not force. He gave his father a choice and his father chose to step down. After that, Damos became King and Haven City had one of its best times. Haven City was a safe haven."

Jak scoffed. "Till the Baron took over."

A dark chuckle was his answer. She opened her mouth to say something else but her name was called.

Jak was surprised. One moment, she was serious as can be, the next, she was the definition of excitement. She bounced to her feet and grabbed his arm to pull him along. He stumbled slightly.

The nurse that called Tamantha talked to her about an assortment of things. She handed her a cup and sent her somewhere then turned to Jak with a jovial smile.

"You can come with me sir. Miss Tamantha will be with you in a moment."

The nurse lead him to a small blue room with some sort of machine that had a screen attached to it. There was also a bland picture that hardly held his attention. The room smelled like antistatic and lilacs. He didn't like the smell.

As he was still looking around the room with his nose scrunched up, the door opened to Tamantha and the nurse. Tamantha stepped in and plopped down on the charge in the center, Jak refused to look at it, and the nurse said that the doctor would be there in a few minutes.

In the middle of glaring at a picture of some sort of animal he didn't recognize, Tamantha cleared her throat to gain his attention.

His eyes snapped on her and he, for one fleeting second, felt the immense urge to rip her from the chair that she was now setting up on.

"Are you alright, Jak?"

He stared at her in confusion. Was he alright, of course he was. He pulled a strong face and broadened his shoulders as if that just proved him okay.

"I'm fine."

She watched him for a moment before she began shuffling off the tall seat. "No, your not. Damn it. I shouldn't have asked you. I should have known how you felt and waited until Ashelin had a day off. Of course you'd hate any place that resembled a hospital."

No! No, no. She would not do this now. The words **suck it up** was made for a reason. Jak grabbed a chair and pulled it close to the center and then placed a hand on one of Tamantha's knees. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just worry about that baby; I can take care of myself."

Her eyes filled with tears of whatever emotion she felt and nodded. She then moved back and layed back down. Jak sat down in the seat he pulled up and looked her over.

She was moodier than before. Way moodier. One moment, she she was chuckling at something Daxter said and the next, she'd get upset over the smallest thing and ball her eyes out. Ashelin always was about two feet away when they were home to calm her.

When she wasn't, she always looked for another to bug. About a week ago, she was chatting it up with Sig about how The MH problem was on an all time low. When she excused herself, Sig chuckled and told Jak he liked her better.

Heck, even now -once she calmed down of course- she practically glowed with that odd glow that he only saw on other pregnant women. It was a good thing for him to see; a happy girl who was in no danger.

* * *

"Hey Jak, what's your favorite color?"

I talked to him about anything that came to mind. Favorite color: blue. Favorite food: some type of extinct fruit. Favorite word: he just looked at me funny.

This sudden questioning came from an old memory of when my niece had broke her arm. She was eight and fell out of a tree. When the hospital was mentioned, she said that she simply broosed her arm. Thomas started to talk to her about any mindless thing and detracted Alyssa enough to get her into the place.

I was about to ask him what his favourite joke was when a soft knock came from the door and a familiar back popped through.

This familiar back had a salt-pepper hair style and a light-hearted voice that was right in the middle deep pitched. When his face was finally revealed, it was the brown eyed Doctor Samuels.

I actually squealed and bounced in joy at the sight of him. The new doc was nice and all, but I guess I just missed the old one.

Jak flinched and the doc. stopped in surprise at my outburst. Jak scowled at me while Samuels chuckled.

"Nice to know I've been missed."

He walked right on over and gave me a hug, only stopping to shake Jak's hand (Jak was hesitant but took but took shook hands with him) then sat down on the small circular wheely chair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was really happy to see him.

"Came to visit with your dad, actually. Old man hasn't changed. Then I came to see my mentor and he mentioned you and you're last ultrasound. I couldn't miss that; offered to do it for him."

He turned away from us and I rested my full attention on him as he gathered all that he needed. The last the ultrasound machine that was turned on with a click and buzz.

"Okay now, young man…"

"Jak."

"Jak, I need you to step out of the room please."

* * *

Jak leaned against the hallways wall and thought about what the other two were doing. The doctor looked like he was trying to tell him something but didn't want to say it out loud.

Whatever, probably nothing.

Three soft knocks came from the other side of the door. His a sigh, Jak slowly opened it while silently wishing Daxter were there.

Within the first step into the room, the doctor was talking.

"Ok, now that that is done, how about we get to the baby. Tamantha, if you please?"

Jak sat back down as he watched Tamantha pull up her shirt to expose her belly. The skin was pale and her belly button was poking out.

He looked over at the doctor and saw him grab a tube of something. He clicked the top off and put some on Tamantha's exposed stomach. Then he used some sort of wand to spread it out.

"Jak, look."

He was so busy watching and wandering about what the doctor was doing that he didn't notice that the monitor of the machine was even on. When he looked up, he couldn't describe the feeling that suddenly blossomed in his chest. He most certainly couldn't describe what had made him get up just so he could get a better look at the monitor.

On it was a baby. Simply a baby with its little hands balled up and curled at his chest. His little feet twitched or moved every so often and then would rest. His tiny ears were pressed against his head, a bit too small to tell if they looked like anything but small ears, though Jak could just swear that they had the little knick on the end like his own.

The doctor started to talk again but Jak barely listened as he stared in wonder at the infant that he helped make. Something about bone length and heart structure. He did que in when Tamantha spoke in a rather worried tone, however.

"Isn't that a little small?"

"What?" Jak asked.

He was ignored as the doctor answered Tamantha's question.

"Yes, but it's ok to be a bit small. You, Tamantha, were seven pounds when you were born. You were small but are still ok."

Jak blinked and thought back to the kid. When he was watching him, he remembered something that Samos had told him. He had always been a bit on the short side but was very much on the strong side. So, with that in mind, he couldn't find it in him to care if his son was a bit small.

The doctor then pulled the wand away from Tamantha's stomach and got two separate, alcohol drenched, paper towels. He used one on the wand and gave the other to Tamantha.

"I fully expect to see you in about a month. Until then, keep healthy and try to read out loud. The baby can hear you."

Tamantha got up and, after wiping the gunk off her belly, reached over and hugged the doctor. Jak got up and walked over to the door. He ignored the two as they shared words and goodbyes, the doctor walked them both out, and then lead the girl back to the car.

"Hey, Jak."

He looked back at the woman to see that she looked sorta odd. Her face twisted in some expression that he'd seen on Keira's after a rather bad fight. It was like guilt, but not.

"What?"

The look on her face never really changed except for the intense concentration added to it. "There's something that I've got to tell you."

Just as she was about to say whatever else, his comm. went off.

Jak groaned but grabbed it anyhow. It probably was important.

"What is it, Rayn?"

"Torn sprained his ankle. He's not aloud to race right now and we need someone to take his place!"

Jak felt confused and looked over at Tamantha with the silent question for the time. She glanced at her own comm. and then mouthed four o'clock.

"Isn't it a little late for that? The last race ended about an hour ago."

"No, it was pushed back. Don't ask me why because I don't know. All I know is that you need to get hear now or thIs race win will be given to Mizos team by forfeit!"

Jak sighed. He couldn't let that happen. What ever Tamantha had to tell him just had to wait till later.

"On my way."

Seeing as his eyes never left Tamantha's face, he knew that its expression changed slightly. The guilt was gone and something he could only describe as resolve replaced it.

She wasn't going to tell him now.

"Would you like me to drop you off at the house?"

She shook her head and claimed into the car. "No, I'll go with. Need a bit more action in my life. But, about the thing I wanted to say, Ill tell you after all of this is over with and you guys aren't in any immediate danger."

"Sounds good."

* * *

I remember an old TV show that Alyssa and I use to watch when we were younger. It was in black and white and showed you weird and often unexplainable things. The things that made you wonder while laying in bed awake when you were supposed to have been asleep three hours ago.

I felt like I was in that show.

I walked into the waiting room at the mane race track - Jak had to drop me off quick so he could catch the airtrain to the mountains - and saw something that nearly made me think I just walked into the old show.

The Commander was laying down with his head on Ashelin's lap.

I didn't really find it that weird because I've seen them cuddle in their own odd way. But this, this was just different. Ashelin was cooing the Commander as though he were a child while ringing her fingers through his hair.

At first, my mind stalled as I couldn't comprehend what was happening. My Commander was being coddled and cooed at. Only when my brain caught up with me did I began to move.

"Um, hi sir. Do you need anything?"

I think I scared the commander because he tried to set up as fast as possible. Ashelin stopped him with a strong, red nailed, grasp of his shoulder and a push. She then looked up at me with a smile.

"Yeah, get him a pack of ice. I'm sure that you know where the kitchen is."

Saluting her, I set upon my duty. "So, where's the Shadow? I'd have thought that he'd be hear yelling at people."

The Commander answered me first when I stepped back into the room with the ice pack.

"He was at the house when it happened. We called him and he said he'd be hear as soon as he can."

Ashelin took over while taking the pack from me and placing it on The Commander's ankle.

"He also said that Torn should stay off of his feet until then."

The Commander rolled his eyes and then gave his girl a good natured smile. The two then kissed each other.

So cute!

I stepped out of the room and silently squealed. They need their time alone. I then started to wander. The place was huge with about three rooms for an overnight stay, a small kitchen and one bathroom. The waiting area was the largest room minus the garage which was just plain huge.

When I walked into the garage, Keira was working on one of the cars. I had only been in the mechanics domane twice, each time Keira happily hummed along with the radio as she worked. Today was a separate story.

Today, she was working obsessively on one vehicle. It was a royal blue with gold trim and had Jak written on one of the metal bar framing. She looked beyond worried.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Keira made some type of kneeling noise and threw her spanner up in the air.

"The weapons system is shot! I think that someone cut the cords!"

She practically flew to some of the other cars.

"No others are cut. Just Jak's."

I suddenly felt the bottom of my stomach drop.

"Jak just went out for a race."

She stopped and stared blankly at the wall. She then jumped out at the small t.v in the garage. It was already on the racing channel and Blitz was practically cheering for joy at the action.

* * *

The race had ended without any real casualties, happily, and with the victor, Sig, and runners up, Jak and Daxter. When the boys and Rayn got back after, all of Jak's cars were dismantled. Turns out that not only were the weapon destroyed, but so were the defence which apparently can function alone.

It was a mystery as to how this was done. Not only did this person get past the security that plagued the garages at night, but they also used a vary odd and old cutter that had been banned from use years ago.

The only person that I knew who still had one was Tyler Allens, Kaden's dad.

At first, I didn't want to point this out. I felt that if I did, a lot of people would jump to conclusions that didn't need to be jumped to. Mr. Allens probably didn't need that right now. Eventually I did mention it but I told everyone that I needed to be the one who spoke to him, alone.

We needed to speak.

So, I was dropped off at his house, though Sig, the one who brought me here, parked just outside, and walked up to his door. I hesitated but eventually knocked.

When the door cracked open, a ping of familiarity went off in the back of my head. He looked just like Kaden, or Kaden looked just like him, just older and with shorter hair. His eyes landed on me and the door went wide and I was enveloped into a bear hug.

"Tamantha! I was worried. I didn't know where you were or how you were. What happened?"

He lead me into the kitchen and started to get something for me to drink when I went on a sort of tangent about everything that happened after Kaden's death. He listened and didn't say a word to stop me. When I got to the part about sabotage, he stopped me and asked about the tool used to do it.

I described it, I didn't know the name, and he just plucked it out of a glass casing.

"I want it back in three days. You got it?" He said as he gave me the old but shinny tool. "Thats rare. I think there are only ten left, give or take."

"Ten? Why?"

He sighed and rubbed a dirty spot off. "Well, the whole line was discontinued. Too many reports of cut off fingers or something. The biggest thing was a death of a huge racer back in the day. I remember it, the guy had a flare for style and a grin like no other. Hot shot really. He won big time too. But one day his weapons system went out and, back then, there was no defense."

I nodded and put the tool into my pocket. I then gave Mr. Allens a big hug that he returned.

"I'm sorry. I wish that…"

He pulled away and held me at arm's length.

"No, don't need an apology. My son died for what he loved and doing what he loved. I couldn't ever ask for something better. I'm just happy that he had you with him on his last day's to make him feel better. When he called and told me that the two of you were engaged, he was just so happy. I like to think he died a happy man."

Gosh, why were the Allens men such good people?

After that and many hugs, I walked back out to a now sleeping Sig. I shook him awake and called Rayn to explain everything about the death from before.

Turns out that the guy who died was actually the father of a one Blitz.

Didn't see that coming, not at all.

* * *

Hello again.

Anon: I really can't answer all of this. I understand what you have written but I just can't answer it all. I'm sorry. One thing is for certain is that the only other problem she had before pregnancy was anxiety. Tamantha's a fairly anxious person and often has problems when she thinks that she has done something wrong or bad. I know how it feels, I'm quite an anxious person myself, and it often can make problems where there are not at the worst of times.

Kalgan: no need to apologize friend. I encourage rants of any type, including anger. Say whatever you need. It was not rude in the slightest.

Destiny W: thank you so very much. It brings me joy that you have enjoyed my story.

I would like to apologise again for the skip in time and the now apparent change in attitude. I've only known about the aftermath of antidepressants. I do hope it's ok.

Please review! Makes me smile for a mile!


	14. Chapter 13: Last Race

Jak came back to the house in a state I haven't seen since his teenage days.

Before the last mission I had, I've only been on about two with him. One was a special mission that the Commander gave to me that needed more muscle than I had. So, he called Jak.

Jak was a very angry boy that got on my nerves quick. He was lucky that he had Daxter with him or I would have told him off for his scowling face. He was not friendly and didn't even try to pretend to be.

The second time was a MH hunting session. He was nicer then. He laughed at the stupid jokes that I told and didn't lash out when I pinched his cheek like one would a child, though he did glare at me. Daxter found it funny as hell, taking the cheek I had let go and started to pick on the blond.

But now, the look on his face reminded me of how he use to be so full of anger that he could hardly contain.

He wasn't around for long. He only stuck for the report on the cars and what form of sabotage was used. After that, Sig walked over to him and said something about letting out steam.

Nobody watched as he turned around and walked out of the house. They all seemed to be more concentrated on the races. All but the Shadow, who took hold of my arm and lead me upstairs and into my room.

After I got ready and exposed my belly, I decided that asking the old man a question was a good idea.

"So, Jak seemed a bit ticked off just now. Did he just go out for some air or something?"

The Shadow threw a look as he rubbed his hands together to warm them. When he placed them on my stomach and they began to glow, he answered me.

"Have you seem Jak when he transforms?"

That threw me for a loop. The reason was because I had. During our second mission, we both went separate ways. When I finished with my searching, I went looking for Jak. That's when I realized that they were all drawn to him, and for good reason.

He was a monster. Huge and hunched over, his eyes on the creatures that surrounded, he looked every bit as dangerous as I heard in the rumors that could practically engulf him. It was only the one time and he seemed ok afterwards so I didn't mention that I saw him like that to him.

I gulped and nodded. The Shadows face looked grim.

"He hasn't let himself change lately. He's afraid to because we are in unfamiliar lands. Though, by now, you would think that the boy would try harder to get that part of himself under control."

That set a chord with me; he didn't seem to not have control. In fact, it seemed more likely that he had great amounts of self control. If it had been me with the messed up car, I would have just lost it on the first Kras city racing employee.

We sat in silence for the rest of our time until The Shadow finished and collapsed into a chair at my bed side. He groaned and clenched his head for a moment.

"It's getting harder to channel eco into you, my dear. I suppose that it is a good thing that your child is so close to birth."

I nodded in agreement and went to say something back, but I found that I couldn't. Instead, my eyes closed of their own accord and I soon fell asleep. I briefly woke when Jak came in, turned off my light and helped the Shadow out of my room and, most likely, into his own.

* * *

The Yellow cup seemed to be the shortest cup of all. The days passed like in a blur where nothing interesting happened. The only thing that happened that I heard about was when Rayn found out how her father died.

She was upset, big time. Her anger was so bad that she hardly spoke to the others for two whole days. She spoke to me, but the only reason was because I found out a few hours after she found out.

When that was over and everybody became friends again, things went from bad to worse. The races got harder with Razer, the tracks were now worn and nobody tried to fix them, it was all just bad.

Then, it was the day of the last race. I was woken up early and taken with the group to the waiting area at the track. Once we got there, I walked right over to the large couch and plopped down to go back to sleep.

Ashelin sat beside and kept me awake by talking to me. She brought up school and old friends. It was enough to keep me awake. She only stopped when the TV was turned on. Greaser, a young man with a greasy outfit to fit the name, came on.

First thing that was talked about was the weather. It was a fairly nice day with little to no clouds. The next thing was the general news about the everyday happenings. Then he cut off to Blitz who talked about the race. It was then that Rayn walked up to me and asked me something.

"Tamantha, could you go and get my father's will out of my bag?"

I guess that I must have dozed off for a bit because she scared the crap out of me. I actually yelped when she spoke. I blinked a few times at her and then gave her a simple, "m'kay".

I got the will and went back to mister smiles a lot announcing that there was a new surprise racer and that he was the best. I huffed at that. The best racer was in Kras was a guy from Haven City, that and zoomer races were harder than Kras' own 'combat racing'. I looked it up and found that the death toll was higher for racing mishaps in Haven than in Kras and Kras has been in the racing scene a lot longer.

I gave Rayn the will and she placed it down on a small table in the middle of the room. She pressed a button on it and Krew popped up in his disgusting glory. I then stepped back beside the Shadow.

"Well, this is the final race, aaah. It all comes down to this. I just hope I didn't miscalculate the potency of the poison. _**He he,**_ win quickly and save yourselves! I want that trophy!"

When Krew's grotesque image vanished, Daxter gasped. "I don't feel so good."

Ashelin hummed in agreement. "Me neither."

Jak spoke up and pointed at Rayn.

"Your fathers agent better have those antidotes waiting at the finish line!"

Sig then decided to put in his word. "I got your back Jak"

"And I've got yours." Ashelin said with a reassuring pat on the arm.

Daxter hopped up and yelled, "hey! Who's got mine?"

Then, out of the garage came Keira. She looked plain pissed and determined.

"I do!"

Jak and the Shadow both said her name. The Shadow went further.

"You ar not going to race!"

"Daddy, i'm racing. And that's final!"

The old man groaned and glanced at me.

"Just like her mother."

Torn said his first word of the day, he talked less than Jak. "Let's do this!"

"All for one." Jak exclaimed in the best way he could.

The whole lot of them all gathered around the table and placed her hand over each others.

"And one right in the groin!"

"Let's make Mizo pay!"

* * *

The last race was one hell of a doozy! It was like playing hard ball with bowling balls and race cars. The mysterious racer too, was a curveball.

It was surprising to see Blitz behind the wheel. Not only was in probably a violation of his contract, but was also breaking almost every rule of the sport.

The Shadow and I could only watch as the racers all took up their mantal and gave one-hundred-and-fifty persent. Every last bit of it was nerve racking.

Then, that last second was the worst. At first I didn't see who passed the finish line first. Blitz or Jak. The intercoms were silent until…

"Our new all time winner, Jak Mar and Team Krew!"

If I could, I would have jumped. I oped to cheer and hug the Shadow instead. Just when we were going to go out to congratulate the others, the camera focused on Blitz and zoomed in. He stole something and hopped into his car again. Jak went after him.

I chose this time to go out and see this man come back from his victory on my own. I reached the others and looked down one of the roads and then down the other.

"What happened?"

Ashelin was the one who answered me. "Blitz stole the antidotes; Jak went after him."

I nodded and watched with the rest. Almost twenty minutes later, Sig was ready to go tearing after them. The Commander had to hold him back away from his car to stop him. Then Jak came back.

The man looked upon us for a moment and then hefted up the antidotes for all to see. He cracked a grin and unlocked the container.

Everyone except for Sig and I took one of the vials of green liquid and popped then open. When they drowned down the contents, all but Daxter made sour faces.

Daxter smacked his lips a few times and them licked them. "Tastes like tequila!"

* * *

I sat at the bar with a fruity non-alcoholic drink in my hand. My eyes were closed and I just listened to to the white noise that shrouded me over.

It was all over, the races and, almost, my pregnancy. Soon, we would all go home and I would tell Jak. After that, I don't know. I sighed and finally opened my eyes. All of the others were at the bar and clinking glasses together. I watched as they talked for a moment. I then got up and joined them.

"Great driving guys."

They all gave me a smile and the Commander echoed my words. The Shadow walked up then.

"Wonderful driving!"

Jak smiled. "Thanks."

"I was talking to my daughter.

Rayn also walked over at this point.

"Well everyone, I must be on my way. Thank you all for helping me take out my father's enemies. This town will be a better place for it.

"And thank you Jak, for showing me the light."

Jak got up out of his seat and pulled the girl into a hug. "Take care."

Sig nodded. "Be better than your father."

Rayn took a couple steps away and I turned to the others as well.

"I think that I may need sleep. I'm pooped and I haven't done anything. I'll see you all later."

I jogged to catch up and asked for a ride home. She agreed.

* * *

I stepped into the house and sighed heavily. I really was tired and today didn't help. I needed to be right as rain tomorrow for the move back to Haven City and I still had to pack. I walked into the living room and dropped my stuff on the couch. I barely stifled a yawn when I heard something glass shatter in the kitchen.

I gasped then used my experience to control the urge to run like hell. With my weight now, I would be heard. Slowly, I backed away back towards the door. I wasn't able to bet much further, though.

A thug with a wooden mask came rushing down the stairs. As soon as he spotted me, he pointed his gun and shot.

* * *

Hi! Now, I know that, for one, I think that I rushed this a bit.

I am excited, really really excited! I am just about to do this, so exited! I'm my excitement, I think I really rushed the story along. Sorry.

Anon: I understand. But, all of those were signs of depression in a way. That and she is pregnant, your hormones make you crazy! Plus, thanks for the mom complement. She was reading over my shoulder and saw what you wrote. Said it made her day!

Kalgan: it's fine, really. There is no apology necessary. I understand. Thank you for sharing too, i know that you didn't have to and i feel touched that you would share this with me.

Now, about Tamantha, i don't want to spoil anything so all i can say is, let's hope she will be better.

Anon 2: (sorry for the 2, i get confused easily) that i can explain. Technically, Tamantha didn't have any eco in her. Later on, she had to have eco channeled into her for the baby. The reason is that she just can't channal. This said, the baby didn't get any eco in him and whatever eco Jak may have passed on was used up long ago.

It was the reason behind Light forcing a transformation. He somehow understood this and chose to channel eco into her for the baby. That is also the reason why the baby kick only after Light did that, he had no eco and no energy.

If you think about it, Tamantha was lucky for Light or her baby would have died.


	15. Chapter 14: At Last

I clinched the agonizing pain in a vain attempt to banish the pain.

The man who shot me and his partner in the kitchen were simple robbers that chose the big final race to hit houses. They probably thought that it was the best time because they could avoid the homeowners all together.

When they realized that one of them shot me, they both just freaked out and, after a short argument with lots of slapping, bolted.

When I was shot, I fell. I was lucky however, to have fallen against the door. I wasn't all that worried about the new hole in my arm. I have been shot before and will probably be shot again.

I began to breath. Deep breaths that forced my body to calm from its adrenaline rush. During this, I grabbed my comm. and called the Shadow.

As I spoke with him, I placed my hand down and felt something.

It was like a thick gooey liquid squishing between my fingers. I help up my hand and saw the clear goo. I then looked at the floor around me and found the same liquid surrounding me and growing as it soaked into my pants.

I stared for a moment as the Shadow spoke calmly from the other end. He said something about being on his way with someone who wasn't drunk yet.

I cut in on his calm speaking. "I think that my water broke."

I heard something similar to a strangled sound from the other end as well as an angered voice. The Shadow growled and snapped.

"Concentrate on the road, Jak! Do not pay attention to what we say!" He huffed and continued on talking to me. "Now, where you are, exactly."

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "I'm right in front of the door."

"Can you move?"

Slowly, I got up to my feet shakily and, once again, nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. I need you to move over to the couch if you can. I don't want you to be hit by the door when we come in. After you move and set back down, I need you to relax and breath."

I didn't answer him this time. I just followed his orders. When I sat down and started to breath again, the old man told me he would be there in a moment and hung up.

The bar wasn't that far away from the house so I knew that they weren't going to take long. I just layed back and listened as I breathed slowly and continuously.

It was then that I felt it.

My sister told me about Alyssa's birth and how her contractions didn't really hurt as bad as she thought.

'I had worse during my period.' She told me.

After hearing her say that, I guessed that it may not be all that bad. I was proved wrong however, with my first.

The pain was worse than when I was shot. It only lasted for a few moments but they felt like a lifetime as my whole body seemed to clinch inwardly. When the clinching passed and the pain ebbed away, the gunshot wound completely took hold in the pain department.

I started to breath a little faster and silently wished that the Shadow would go faster.

As if to grant my wish, the door swung and Jak ran to my side. He grasped my uninjured shoulder and slowly peeled the blood sodden cloth from my injured one.

The Shadow came in next and, after he slipped a bit on the thick liquid right in front of the door, inspected my injury.

He gave a sigh of relief. "It isn't that bad. A clean shot with hardly any yellow eco."

He then turned and addressed Jak. "Jak, I need you to take Tamantha up to her room and then get me some towels. I'll call her doctor and then warm up some water."

The Shadow took my comm. from me and clonked on into the kitchen. Jak watched him for a second and then plucked me from the couch bridal style and hurried up to my room.

He disposed of me on my bed and backed away. He looked confused, angry, and joyful all at once. I gulped and watched him as he watched me.

No better time than now, right?

I didn't know how to say it to him. All of this time, I've been trying to keep it a secret from everybody. Even with the adrenaline rushing throughout my entire body, I could think of nothing. So, I just blurted it out.

"Jak, the baby is yours! I lied when I told you before that he wasn't and I want to apologize for keeping it from you all this time."

He didn't respond like I thought he would. Earlier, I realized that he may already know and now, he confirmed my suspicions. He didn't however, yell at me or even get angry with me. He just left to do the tasks that Samos told him to do.

After Jak left the room, the Shadow entered and began to instruct me on what I should do

First, he got a very large shirt that may have been Sig's at one point and told me to put it on. When I did, he also told me to remove my pants and underwear. I did as I was asked and tossed them into the hamper in my room.

Then he told me to lay back down after he removed my heavy blanket and moved my thin sheet to the side. He then instructed me on how my legs should be positioned as he gather as many pillows as he could. When I was in position, pillows piled behind my back for support with legs crooked acutely at the knees and spread out, he started to move the blanket over me.

It happened again.

I didn't expect it this time either. It had only been about fifteen minutes since the last one and it hurt. I gasped as my body clenched tightly and then growled in pain.

It stopped after a minute and I collapse against the mountain of pillows.

"How long has it been since your last contraction?"

I caught my breath and answered him. "About ten, fifteen minutes."

He moved the thin blanket back over me and started to adjust it so he would be able to look at my progress, which he did.

When he placed the blanket over my feet with a troubled look on his face, I felt fear.

"What? What's going on?"

He looked up and locked his eyes on mine. "I don't think that your doctor will get here before you begin delivery."

I couldn't speak, my lips locked by surprise. I was spoken for though, by Jak. I guess that he listened in behind the door with the stack of towels in his arms.

"What do we do then?"

The Shadow sighed. "I will have to deliver the child myself. I know what to do, after all the babies I delivered in Sandover."

The Shadow left the room and Jak placed the towels down on the bedside table.

"Why not tell me?"

I blinked and when I went to answer at first, I stuttered. "I-i was afraid of loosing my baby."

"Do you really think that I would take him from you?"

At this, I gave a strained chuckle. "I wouldn't be surprised. After what I put you through…"

Another contraction began right then.

* * *

Jak didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so fast and even he could hardly keep up.

After all, he was just lucky that Samos was close by when Tamantha called about being shot. The green sage didn't even need to ask him for a ride. Everybody else was drunk anyway. When she said that she went into labor, well he just sort of went on autopilot.

Now, autopilot was off and he watched as Tamantha gasped in pain while Samos walked in the room with a large bucket of steaming water.

Jak had read, or rather, Daxter had forced Jak to read something about the man's place during the delivery of the baby. Some sat at the women's side while others would set behind them and hold them.

If that was what he had to do, then he'd sure as hell do it.

Jak started to push away all of the pillows behind the girl and stepped up onto the bad. He then sat behind her and took hold of both her hands to only wrap her arms around herself. He then calmly told her to breath.

She did exactly as she was told and even laid her head back on his shoulder. It surprised him, he thought that he would at least get an argument.

"Tamantha," Samos began, gaining both of their attentions. "I am afraid that we will have to start. I need to to listen to me for when I say push, you push."

She nodded and her fingers clenched his. They both waited until the sage said push.

From the scream she made, Jak could only guess that it was painful. Her fingers clenched tighter to the point that he swore she broke his pinky finger. She then stopped and gasped for air, waiting.

"Push."

This went on for a while until the old man told her to breath. He then informed then that the baby was crowning.

"This is the final one. Are you ready?"

Tamantha gulped and held on to Jak for dear life before she nodded.

"Push!"

When she did, her scream was loud enough to wake the neighbors. Jak didn't see what happened afterwards because of the blanket, but was told to hand over one of the towles.

Samos walked out from behind the tent make of blanket and legs with a tiny little thing in his arms. This thing was covered with a thick white slime and ruby blood. He took it over to the bucket of water and started to use one of the towels as a sort of wash cloth.

Once clean, Jak could clearly see the baby. Its soft, slightly tan skin, its closed eyes and its tiny hands. His heart stopped at the sight of him and practically acked when the baby began to wail as loudly as her could.

Samos the wrapped him up in one of the other towles as Jak slowly began to remove himself from behind Tamantha. When he was free and after he situated Tamantha with all of the pillow props, he went to the sages side and looked over the tiny baby.

"For a premature birth, it went quite smoothly. Would you like to hold your son Jak?"

One confused blink later, Samos chuckled.

"I heard her say that he was yours. Would you like to hold him?"

Jak simply reached out for the baby and, carefully, took him from the sage.

His son, first son, looked just like him.

A smile curled on his face as his whole body relaxed and grew comfortable with the slight weight of the baby. His thumb caressed the infant's cheek as he strode back over to Tamantha and sat on the bedside.

Jak knew a lot of things. He knew how it felt like to channel every type of eco. He knew what it felt like to get an almost perfect score at the shooting range. He knew what it felt like to be tortured.

He knew what it felt like to grow up without a mom or dad.

He could be angry right now but it was all he could think about. Taking away a baby from its mother, even if he was its father? No, he would be better than that and show how a real parent had to act.

He held out his son over to his mother. Tamantha looked surprised by the action but took her chance. She took and held the baby boy close to her chest and a grin broke. She then began to whisper sweet nothing to him as tears began to form and fall.

It was a beautiful moment… until she passed out.

* * *

I passed out. Or I was told that I had passed out when I woke in the hospital the very next morning by Jak of all people.

It was a complete surprise to see that he was there with our son in his arms. After he called in Dr. Samuels, who explained to me that I simply passed out from exhaustion, he became serious.

He told me that he would give me our son and make me the legal guardian but only if I followed his conditions.

"I want to be in his life." He said. "I also want to see him whenever I want. You can not turn me away. I also am going to chose where you live and if you try to run, I'll force you to Sparges and throw you in the arena."

I agreed to this and just about anything else he could think of. I was just happy to be able to have my son.

After he listed his conditions, he handed me my little boy and a folded up slip of yellow paper. I opened it and found that it was the birth certificate. The line where father was was already filled with the untidy scrawl that read 'Jak Mar'. The mother slot was not.

Jak gave me a pen as well. I shifted the baby over to a one arm hold that cradled his neck and head and wrote my own name down. Tamantha Any MicDousen.

My eyes trailed over the paper and then stopped on our son's name. It made me smile with joy.

Kade Damos Mar.

* * *

Hello!

Now, let's get down to business.

First off, I would like to thank all of those who read my story. O have several reasons for writing it and one of the biggest ons was because I have had problems finishing stories before this. Sure, short stories are okay, but ones this long!

You all were the motivation I needed to do this and I truly appreciated it. It means a lot to me that you all chose to stick with me until the very end.

Thank you!

Another thing I would like to address is why I ended the story the way I did.

I'm a stickler for the happy endings where everybody gets a good thing in some way. Tamantha is happy, Jak is happy, and Baby Kade will be happy with two parents except for just one. I'm a child of divorced parents that do not get along and have seen what it can do to a child.

The baby's name.

I chose Kade simply because, if I had a baby boy, I'd name him Kade. The last two parts are because I wish Damos hadn't died in Jak 3. Mar, because he is a Mar!

Now, big huge thing! If you suffer from depression of any kind, you are not in it alone. Get help and talk to loved ones. Know that you are not crazy because you suffer from this, it is something that you cannot help. If you are told otherwise, the person who told you is taribly mistaken.

If you know someone who is depressed, lend them your ear. It will help them in some capacity. Trust me on this, because that may be all they need.

Now, on to comments

Anon: i guess that she may have deserved it in some capacity. Her and the baby are both alive and well. I want to thank you for reading and reviewing on my story. You reviewed on each chapter and for that all on its own, thank you.

Kalgan: I have noticed it and unfortunately, I don't think that she ever will see it. What we see worst in others, we are blind in ourselves. And, about the whole death thing, in all honesty, I don't think you would have been able to discourage me even if you had malice in your fingers. I was so damn excited to wright the last chapter! I would also like to thank you for reading my story. So, THANK YOU!

Destiny W: thank you for the compliment and she and the baby are fine. The only problem is that the man who shot her and his cohort were both wearing wooden masks. Jak couldn't find them. I am thanking you as well for your review. It really was a delight getting them from you and everyone else

I would also like to thank others. So thank you Jakfan,

Anon 2,

Sally,

DracoNight,

pkmsurvivor19,

sweetlittlemiko,

TaquetoCagy!

Only a few more things.

First is that I plan to write a sequel to this, I just don't know what I would call it.

Second, is this ending how you imagined it? If not, how?

Third and finally, I would like to thank you again. It meant a lot to me. Hope that I see you at the sequel.


End file.
